


Reunited

by puffnstuff08



Series: Jr BSB Series: Winchester Saga [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: “You are cordially invited to theHilridge High SchoolClass of 201025 Year ReunionSaturday, September 15, 2035”





	1. Chapter 1

Light spilled in from outside into the dank and dusty storefront, feet crossed past a check out counter and walked into a room in the back. A door opened, a puddle of blood had settled on the floor, and elderly man laying spread out, face down on the tile. Camera flashes went off as police personnel filed in and out of the room, yellow tape stretched across the doorway. A man ducked under the tape, his silver hair reflecting in the light, a pair of glasses sat on his nose. 

"Name?" an officer asked. 

"Captain Dean Stone, LAPD" he said introducing himself. 

"Hello Captain, thanks for coming" the officer said shaking Dean's hand. 

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"White male, early 90's, single gunshot wound to the head." 

"What was he doing here?" Dean asked leaning down towards the man on the floor. 

"They said he owned the place." 

"Name?" Dean asked. 

"Melvin Mooney" the officer said to him. 

The door to the shop opened, feet glided across the checkered floor disturbing the dust. They leaned against the counter. 

"Wow" Bradley said looking around.

_***Flashback*** _

_Bradley sat at the sales desk, a magazine in his lap, blowing bubbles with his gum._

_Neilson came down the spiral staircase "What is so hard about putting something back where it belongs?" he asked irritated "Took me like an hour to put all the records in the right place" he said to Bradley._

_"I don't think it's customers I think Adam does that just to be a dick" Bradley said to him._

_"He would" Neilson said._

_"Excuse me?" a man asked coming up to the sales desk._

_"Can I help you?" Bradley asked._

_"Yeah, I'm trying to find Styx" he said to him._

_"Oh well uh let's see...P...Q...R... **S** " he said to the guy irritated, the guy shot him a look and walked away. _

"Can't believe I'd ever step foot in this place again" a voice said knocking Bradley back to the present, he looked to see Neilson standing in the doorway. 

"It's the same" Bradley said looking around "I can still open the cash register" Bradley said to him. 

"Detectives" Dean said ushering them forward. 

"Officer, detectives Littrell and Carter they're part of my team" Dean said. 

"Got an ID?" Bradley asked. 

"Former owner, a Melvin Mooney." 

Bradley and Neilson looked at each other in disbelief "What?" Bradley asked as Neilson knelt to pull the sheet away from his lifeless body. 

"You know this guy?" the officer said. 

"We worked for him" Bradley said "This place used to be a record store, we worked here in high school". 

"What happened?" Neilson asked. 

"Shot execution style" Dean said to him "I'm going to get the CSU in here" Dean said leaving, the officer right behind him. 

"Cut!" Adam yelled as a bell rang out "That's a wrap for today, great job everyone" he said getting up from a director's chair. 

"Mr. McLean, you have a phone call" a woman said handing him a bottle of water and his cell phone. 

"Hello" he said answering. 

“What’s up Spielberg?” Bradley asked. 

“Bradley Jason, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Adam asked. 

“Wow, I didn’t anything pleased you” Bradley said “Least of all talking to me” he said. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m on set, what do you want?” Adam asked. 

"Remember Mr. Mooney?” Bradley asked. 

“You mean Mooney from the old record store?” Adam asked   
“That’s random, yeah I remember Mooney, what about him?" Adam asked. 

"He's dead" Bradley said. 

“Can't say I'm not surprised the guy knocked back 2 bottles of whiskey a day" Adam said. “Not to mention he’d be like a hundred by now…which kinda makes me wonder why it took so long” he said. 

"It wasn’t from drinking, he was murdered" Bradley said to him. 

“Now _that_ I did not see coming” Adam said "So, you and Neilson investigating?" 

"Course" Bradley said to him. 

"Great, all you guys need now is a mini bus and a giant talking dog" Adam said. 

Bradley laughed sarcastically "Oh I get it like Scooby Doo, you're funny" Bradley said before abruptly hanging up his phone. 

"So what'd Mr. Hollywood have to say?" Neilson asked. 

“Oh just his typical Scooby Doo crack” Bradley said to him as they loaded Mr. Mooney onto a stretcher, zipping him up in a plastic bag. They wheeled him from the crime scene and loaded him into an ambulance.

~*~

A whistle blew, young men hustled around a football field wearing football uniforms, grunting and groaning with each tackle. The whistle blew once more "Alright! Bring it in!" Kyle yelled, holding a clipboard in his hands, the whistle strung around his neck. "Good practice today guys, hit the showers" he said to the team as they hustled into the locker rooms while Kyle retreated to his office.

"Well well coach Richardson" a voice said, he looked up to see an older man sitting in his chair. 

"Coach Reinhart?" Kyle asked "Oh my god" he said happily "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

“I’m in town for the reunion” Coach Reinhart replied. 

“The reunion…right” Kyle said. 

“I take it you’ll be attending?” coach asked. 

“Yep, already sent in my RSVP” Kyle said to him “You’re looking good in your old age coach” he said. 

“Well retirement will do that for you, I can't believe this is the same Kyle Richardson that I coached, my star player became the master" coach Reinhart said happily “You did good for yourself kid.” 

"Well I owe it all to you” Kyle said. 

“Well it was good seeing you again, son" Coach Reinhart said extending his hand. 

"Yeah you too coach, I guess I’ll see you at the reunion." 

"Oh most definitely, your class was one of the most memorable" coach said "And we both know why" Kyle nodded knowingly "Mm" he said as coach left his office. 

_"Look coach about what happened at lunch with Damien..." Kyle said._

_"Don't worry about it Kyle, Damien has already been dealt with."_

_"What do you mean?" Kyle asked._

_"I had no choice I had to kick him off the team."_

_"I was afraid of that" Kyle said as the coach handed him a slip "Thanks" he said leaving the office ._

~*~

Harry looked carefully into a microscope as he stood in the hospital’s lab.

“Hey, Doctor Dorkenstein” Bradley said as he and Neilson came inside. 

Harry rolled his eyes “You are aware that we’re in our forties now right?” he asked irritated. 

“So?” Bradley asked. 

“What are you guys doing here anyways? Aren’t you on duty?” Harry asked. 

“Yep just dropping off a guy at the morgue” Neilson said. 

“Ah, that’s too bad” Harry said. 

“Want to know who it is?” Bradley asked. 

“Pretty sure it’s illegal to discuss an open investigation isn’t it?” Harry asked. 

“Me disclosing the victim’s identity is not discussing the case” Bradley said. 

“Alright, I’ll bite…who was it?” Harry asked. 

“Mr. Mooney” Neilson said. 

“They called you guys in for liver failure?” Harry asked. 

“He didn’t die from liver failure, he was murdered” Neilson said to him. 

“Murder…I didn’t see that one coming” Harry said “You finally get a look at his face?” he asked.

“What was left of it sure” Bradley said “Not a very good looking guy” he said. 

“Especially now” Neilson said. 

Bradley’s phone beeped “Come on we got to get back to the station” he said to Neilson. 

“I may just go take a peek at him” Harry said. 

“Fine…just don’t eat anything before you do” Bradley said to him as they left the lab.

~*~

Sydney sat at the kitchen table, her laptop open in front of her, her head resting in her hands as she looked at the screen in frustration.

“Hello wife” Bradley said coming inside the house, the backdoor shutting behind him. 

“Mm” she said as he kissed her cheek. 

“Write anything?” he asked. 

“Well…I wrote my name in all the fonts I have” she said staring at the screen. 

“Oh yeah” Bradley said “If it matters I kinda like that one” he said pointing to the screen, she groaned in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Where are the girls?” he asked grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator. 

“Mady is upstairs finishing her science project, Libs is at volleyball practice and Rachel is in the living room with Joey doing homework” she said. 

“Living room with Joey doing homework huh?” he asked “Well how about I make sure?” he asked. 

“Bradley” Sydney warned. 

Bradley's daughter Rachel sat on the couch caught up in a hot and heavy make out session with Neilson's son Joey. 

“Hey kids!” he said loudly. 

“Daddy!” Rachel said as she hurriedly jumped off Joey’s lap. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“Nothing, uh just finishing up some homework” Rachel said to him. 

“Great…well then I hope you don’t mind if I just squeeze myself in here” he said sitting between them and turning the TV on. 

“Daddy” Rachel said. 

“Hmm?” Bradley asked. 

“Do you mind? We’re trying to study here” she asked. 

“Study? I thought you said you were doing homework?” he asked. 

"It's okay Rach, I got to get home anyways" Joey said grabbing his backpack. 

"Aw, you have to leave so soon?" Bradley asked. 

Rachel swatted him "Call me later okay?" she asked walking him to the door. 

"Course" he said kissing her "Night" he said leaving. 

"Night" she said. 

"Night Joey!" Bradley said loudly. 

Rachel rolled her eyes as the door closed "What is wrong with you?" she asked. 

"How much time you got?" he asked her. 

**“MOM!”** Rachel bellowed as she went into the kitchen “Can you please do something about your husband?” Rachel asked. 

“Husband, please leave your daughter and her boyfriend alone” Sydney said to Bradley. 

“ _Boyfriend?!_ He’s your boyfriend now?” Bradley asked. 

“Why not? His dad’s _your_ boyfriend” Rachel said. 

“Ooh! Good one! You been talking to Adam?” Bradley asked. 

"Why do you hate Joey?" Rachel asked. 

"I don't hate Joey...should I?" he asked "Look as someone who used to be a teenage boy, trust me...we're pigs" he said to her. 

"He's not wrong on that one" Sydney said to her. 

He felt his hip vibrate and pulled his phone out "Littrell" he said answering, his face went blank. "Are you serious?" he asked "When?" he asked "Yeah, I'll be right there" he said hanging up. 

"Something happen?" Sydney asked. 

"I got to go" he said. 

"Be careful" she said as they kissed. 

"Neilson, we got to go" he said on his phone as he left his house.

~*~

Camera flashes went off as crime scene personnel moved around a figure lying on the floor. Bradley and Neilson flashed their badges, allowing them to duck under the yellow tape, walking into the hotel room.

"What happened?" Neilson asked. 

"Guy was a guest here, called out for room service, waiter found the guy dead" an officer said to them. 

Bradley pulled the sheet away from the victim's face. 

"Oh my god" Neilson said. 

"coach Reinhart" Bradley said kneeling down next to him.   
"Shot in the head just like Mooney" Bradley said looking up at Neilson. 

"Detectives, what do we got?" Captain Stone said coming into the room, ducking under the tape. 

"Another gunshot victim" Bradley said. 

"Two in one day?" he asked. 

"Shot the same way as Mooney" Neilson said. 

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here" Dean said. 

"Yeah, so are we...we knew this guy too" Bradley said 

"He was our high school football coach" Neilson said. 

“Well this is unsettling” Bradley said putting on a pair of gloves and picking something off the floor. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“An invitation” Bradley said “To our 25-year high school reunion” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle collected the dinner plates and set them on the counter 

"Well thank you" Zoey said to him as she leaned in to kiss him. 

"You're very welcome" he said. 

"So how was school today?" she asked him. 

"Oh wonderful, trying to teach teenagers about history and keep them interested, so fun" he said. "And now I get to grade a hundred papers" he said to her. 

"Don't get so excited" she said to him. 

"I could use a distraction" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck and she giggled. 

"Well I could certainly use a lesson Mr. Richardson" she said as they kissed. 

"Hey Dad?" his son, Ethan asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Kyle asked.

"You should probably see this" Ethan said to him, thrusting his thumb behind him towards the living room. 

Zoey followed as he went into the living room. 

_"Seventy year old former football coach William Reinhart was found dead tonight in his hotel room..."_ A newscaster said as a crew stood outside the hotel. 

Kyle looked at the TV confusedly, he leaned against the back of the couch _"His body was discovered by a hotel staff member after Reinhart had ordered room service. He was shot execution style in the head, the LAPD is now investigating"._

"Oh my god" Zoey gasped. 

"This doesn't make any sense... he was in town for the reunion, he came to see me, I just talked to him this afternoon" Kyle said. 

"Has Dean called you?" Zoey asked.

"No...I'm going to go down the police station" he said. 

"Kyle..." Zoey said. 

"I just want to see what happened, I'll be back alright?" he asked leaving.

~*~

"Coach William Reinhart, employed at Hilridge High School from 1985 to 2015, moved to Florida where he currently resides with his daughter" another detective said reading from a file.

"Did you notify the family?" Dean asked him. 

"They're on their way out now" he said. 

“Dean” Kyle said standing in the doorway of his office. 

“Kyle” Dean said surprised “What’s wrong is your mother alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah mom’s fine, don’t worry…what happened to coach Reinhart?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry Kyle but I’m not allowed to discuss an open investigation with civilians” Dean said standing up from his desk.

"I'm not a civilian, we're family, coach was my mentor you know this" Kyle said to him. 

“Look, Kyle, stepfather or not I’m still not at liberty to discuss the case, I’m sorry” Bradley and Neilson walked back into the police station, the door to Dean's office opened "Littrell, Carter, I need you guys in here" he said ushering them inside. 

"What's up cap?" Bradley asked entering the office, Neilson followed behind him. 

"Kyle" Neilson said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Bradley asked.

"I heard about coach on the news" Kyle said. 

"I'm sorry to have to tell you guys this...I'm taking you both off the case" Dean said. 

"What?" 

"Why?" they asked 

"Because you're both way too close to the people involved, Mooney was your boss…” 

“Wait Mooney…Mr. Mooney? From the record store?” Kyle asked. 

“Kyle you really shouldn’t be here” Dean said to him. 

“What happened to Mooney?” Kyle asked.

“We found him earlier this afternoon…he was killed the same way as coach" Bradley said to him. 

“You are the common link between the two victims" Dean said. 

"Cap we haven't seen Mooney or coach Reinhart in years" Bradley said to him. 

"Yeah come on we've already put too much work into this case" they said to him. 

Dean sighed deeply "Fine...but if anyone else connected to you guys ends up dead, you're both done, are we clear?" he asked. 

"Yes sir" 

"Yeah" they said.

~*~

Kyle got home, Zoey was sat cuddled on the couch with a steaming mug in her hands "Hey, so? Did you find out what happened?" she asked sitting up and setting her mug on the coffee table.

"Yeah, coach was murdered" Kyle said. 

"My god...who would do something like that?" she asked as he sat next to her. 

"I don't know... you know...I can't wrap my head around this, he was my mentor...he was the reason I was ever a good football player in the first place...and now he's gone" Kyle said sadly. 

Zoey pulled him close "I'm so sorry" she said “Come on, let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day” Zoey said to him. 

“Yeah” he said as they went up the stairs.

~*~

“Morning wife” Bradley said to Sydney.

“Ugh” she groaned. 

“Aw, I love you too” he said kissing her head “Were you down here all night?” he asked. 

“Just about” Sydney said to him when a knock came upon their backdoor. 

“Detective Littrell” Barry said to Bradley. 

“Barry” he said brushing past him. 

“Sydney my dear” Barry said approaching her.

“Morning Barry” she sighed “What do I owe this early morning visit?” she asked. 

“I have got the most amazing news for you” he said “I talked to the publishing company…they loved the stuff you sent in…congratulations you got yourself a four-book publishing deal she squealed in delight, Barry opened his arms, she then moved past him and hugged Bradley. 

“I’m so proud of you” Bradley said kissing her.

“Oh Barry thank you so much!” she said taking his hands. 

“Now they’re looking to bring in more young readers so they’re hoping for a young adult series but the genre is up to you.” 

“Well that certainly narrows it down…okay great…think they’ll want four books of my name in different fonts?” she asked. 

“If you’re stuck for ideas, I can help you out” Barry said. 

“Yes, please, anything” she said to him. 

“A comedy series based on the wacky hi-jinks of the teenage sons of a famous 90’s boyband he said looking back at Bradley. 

Bradley looked at him irritated “Huh, can’t imagine where you got that from” he said taking a drink of his coffee. 

“Barry…as good of an idea as that sounds… I don’t feel right about exploiting my husband’s adolescent years for profit” Sydney said to him. 

“That’s my girl” Bradley said “Alright I got to get to work, have a good day alright?” 

“You too, be careful out there” she said as they kissed. 

“Barry” Bradley said leaving the house. 

“Well since that idea’s off the table…I have something else in mind” Barry said.

“Well I’m all ears, let’s hear it” Sydney said sitting at her laptop. 

“I was in a coffee shop yesterday and I met a man who told me an interesting story about a family who used to live in town.” 

“Oh?” Sydney asked. 

“Yes, it has all the elements of a suspenseful thriller, money, power, deep dark secrets.” 

“Sounds good” Sydney said “He’s okay with us using his idea?” she asked. 

“Oh he insisted on it” Barry said. 

“Okay, does the family have a name?” she asked. 

“Yes uh…oh Winchester…that was it” Sydney stopped cold upon hearing the name Winchester.

~*~

“Mrs. Lewis?” a woman asked opening the door the principal’s office “A man is here interested in enrollment?” she asked.

“Send him in” she said. 

“Principal Lewis?” a man asked coming into her office. 

“Yes, please, call me Cecily, you’re here about enrollment?” 

“Yes, Chad Winningham, I was hoping to talk to you about enrolling my son in school” he said to her. 

“Well sure, please have a seat” she said to him “Care to tell me a little about yourself?” she asked. 

“Well you see my company is relocating me from Connecticut, my family will be joining me in a few weeks, I just came ahead to take care of things before they arrive.” 

“And what made you choose Hilridge?” she asked. 

“I have heard nothing but good things about this school and I want nothing but the best for my son and from what I hear, Hilridge is just that.” 

“Well they certainly were right, would you like a tour of the building?” she asked. 

“I would love one” he said smiling.

~*~

An elderly man walked into the police station, a cane firmly clutched in his hands. "Excuse me" he said to the desk Sergeant.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked. 

"This was in my mailbox this morning" he said sliding a card over to him. 

He opened it to see a simple _"You're Next"_ written inside "When did you say you got this?" he asked. 

"This morning, I went to get my mail it was in the box with everything else". 

"Okay, I'm going to get one of our detectives, why don't you have a seat?" he said gesturing towards a row of chairs. 

Bradley passed by the desk, a file folder in his hands when he looked closely . "Wexler?" he asked, Mr. Wexler looked up and saw Bradley. 

"Oh no" he said Mr. Wexler stood up and approached the counter. "Bradley Littrell...been a long time" Mr. Wexler said to him. 

"Not long enough" Bradley said to him “Looking good in your old age Wexie.” 

"For god's sake will you stop calling me that!" Mr. Wexler said angrily “I need to see a detective immediately!” he said. 

“You’re talking to one, Detective Littrell, at your service" he said Bradley said. 

“You got to be kidding me” Mr. Wexler said to him. 

"So what can I help you with? Got some pesky kids on your lawn or something?" he asked. 

"I received this in the mail... _detective_ " he said handing Bradley the card. 

He snapped on a pair of rubber gloves _'You're Next'_ Bradley read "Next for what?" he asked. 

"You're the detective you figure it out" Mr. Wexler said to him. 

"Guess I better consult with my partner about this one" he said. 

“My condolences to them” he said to Bradley. 

He smiled and waved Neilson over “Hey Wexie, meet my partner, Neilson Carter” Bradley said. 

"Oh god" Mr. Wexler groaned. 

"What's...no way..." Neilson said approaching the desk. "Wexler?!" he asked "Man...you got old" Neilson said to him. 

"So did you" Mr. Wexler said to him. 

"What's up?" he asked. 

"Wexie got this in the mail" Bradley said showing the note to Neilson. 

" _'You're Next'_ " Neilson read "For?" he asked. 

"You two have to be the worst detectives in the world" Mr. Wexler said. 

"We're cops we're not psychic you know" Neilson said to him. "When'd you get this?" Neilson asked putting a pair of gloves on. 

"This morning" Mr. Wexler said to him. 

"Think it's the same guy?" Neilson asked. 

"First Mooney, then coach, now Wexler..." Bradley said. 

“Alright, Wexie, this way” Bradley said leading him into the squad room "Captain Stone, you remember Mr. Wexler right?" Bradley asked. 

"Well sure you were the principal at Hilridge High School" Dean said. 

"He got this threat in the mail this morning" Neilson said handing Dean the card. 

"Okay Mr. Wexler if you'll come with me" Dean said as his assistant lead Mr. Wexler to Dean's office. 

"Now cap we know what you're thinking..." Bradley said. 

"You guys are off the case" Dean said to them "Two people both connected to you are dead and now a third is being threatened, until we find out what's happening I'm assigning you guys a different case" Dean said to them.

~*~

Natalie sat at her desk, children’s laughter and screaming could be heard from outside.

“Hi” Sydney said poking her head into the classroom. 

“Oh hey” Natalie said looking up “What’s up?” 

“Well I figured you could use an actual lunch instead of just a yogurt cup” she said setting a plastic bag on her desk. 

Natalie gasped “Thank you” she said putting a cap back on a red pen. 

“Grading papers?” Sydney asked. 

“Yes, today’s spelling tests” Natalie said putting the tests on a paper tray. “So this is a surprise” Natalie said as Sydney handed her a plastic container with a salad inside. 

“Yes well I wanted to celebrate with someone” Sydney said pulling a chair up to the desk. 

Natalie gasped “You’re pregnant!” she said. 

“Oh god no” Sydney said “I heard from Barry today” she said. 

“Oh my god, and?” Natalie asked. 

“They loved it! Four-book publishing deal!” she said excitedly. 

Natalie squealed in delight and got up from her seat.  
They hugged tightly “Congratulations!” Natalie said “So? What’s the first book going to be about?” she asked. 

“Barry says that the publishing company is looking to bring in more young readers so they want a young adult series but the genre is completely up to me” Sydney said. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad, what do you have so far?” Natalie asked. 

“About four pages of my name in different fonts” Sydney said. 

“Stuck huh?” Natalie asked. 

“Well…Barry came up with an idea…” Sydney said. 

“Oh yeah?” Natalie asked taking a drink of water “What was it?” 

Sydney chuckled a bit “A comedy series based on the teenage sons of a famous 90’s boyband” she said. 

“Hmm…no idea where he could have gotten that idea from” Natalie said laughing. 

“And after Bradley told him _‘No way in hell’_ he came up with something else” she said. 

Natalie looked at her “Yeah?” she asked. 

“The Winchesters” Sydney said. 

“You didn’t tell him about…?” Natalie asked. 

“No of course not” Sydney said “He said he got a general idea of them from a story someone told him, but he liked the idea of the whole money and power and deep, dark secrets” she said.

“Okay so what’d you tell him?” Natalie asked her. 

“I didn’t get the chance to say anything, as soon as he told me he said he was going to do more research on the family and he left” she said “What do I do?” Sydney asked. 

“You know what you have to do, you have to tell Bradley” Natalie said “And pray to god Barry doesn’t dig too deep, because you know what he’ll find” she said.

~*~

“Okay guys remember, reports are due next week, see you tomorrow” Kyle said to his class as the bell rang. He picked up a newspaper sitting on the desk and unfolded it. __ **"FORMER HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL COACH FOUND MURDERED"**  
stuck out in bold type on the front page, Coach Reinhart's picture posted underneath. he looked at the page and sighed before shoving it into his bag

Cecily stood outside the room as the students exited “Kyle, I want you to meet Chad Winningham, his son will be enrolling here in a few weeks” she said. 

“Oh hi, welcome” he said shaking Chad’s hand. 

“So you’re a teacher here” he said. 

“Yes Mr. Richardson one of our more popular teachers and Hilridge alumni” she said “He’s also our school’s football coach” she said. 

“Wow, football coach too huh?” he asked. 

“He’s definitely the man for the job” Cecily said, Kyle smiled and waved her off. 

“So is your son interested in sports?” Kyle asked. 

“He is, maybe next year you’ll see him at tryouts” Chad said. 

“Yeah? He play football?” Kyle asked gathering his things bag. 

“He does, not very well though.” 

“I’m sure he’s great, probably just needs some practice” Kyle said. 

“You play football?” Chad asked. 

“I did…a very, very long time ago” Kyle said.

“Kyle is a Hilridge legend, he earned out team 2 consecutive championship seasons” Cecily said. 

“Well I didn’t do it alone, I had a whole team of great guys behind me” Kyle said. “Speaking of which, I got to get to the field” he said “It was nice meeting you he said shaking Chad’s hand once more “Quite a grip” Kyle said as Chad squeezed his hand tightly, Kyle looked at him closely. 

“Something wrong?” Chad asked. 

“No, sorry I just…have we met before?” he asked “You seem familiar” he said. 

“Really” Chad said. 

“Yeah it’s weird, and you’re not from around here?” he asked. 

“Oh no Mr. Winningham is moving here from Connecticut?” Cecily asked. 

“Correct” he said. 

“Okay, sorry about the confusion” Kyle said. 

“No problem at all” Chad said to him. 

“Shall we continue?” Cecily asked. 

“Yes, let’s” Chad said as they continued their tour.


	3. Chapter 3

“Natalie” A woman said coming into Natalie’s classroom. 

“Principal Shepherd” Natalie said standing up from her desk. 

“This is Chad Winningham, his daughter will be attending school here in a few weeks” she said “Mr. Winningham this is Natalie Carter.” 

“Hi” Natalie said extending her hand for a handshake. 

“Mrs. Carter” Chad said to her. 

“Oh if you’ll excuse me” Principal Shepherd said leaving the room. 

“So you’re the third grade teacher” he said to Natalie. 

“I am” she said. 

“Something wrong?” Chad asked as Natalie looked at him strangely. 

“Oh I’m sorry for staring but…you just look so familiar…have we met before?” she asked. 

“I don’t think so, I’m actually being relocated from Connecticut.” 

“Oh, okay, sorry about that” she said. 

“No problem” he said. 

“So, why don’t you tell me about your daughter” she said gesturing to a chair in front of her desk “What’s her name?” Natalie asked. 

“Daphne” he said “She absolutely adores reading” he said. 

“Oh well that’s great” Natalie said. 

“Art too, in fact my wife and I are looking into enrolling her in dance.” 

“Really?” Natalie asked “I actually give dance lessons sometimes” she said.

“Really” he said intrigued “Small world” he said. 

“It really is” Natalie said. 

“So sorry about that, Mr. Winningham was Mrs. Carter able to handle your concerns?” Principal Shepherd asked. 

“Oh she was very helpful” Chad said smiling at Natalie. 

“Glad to hear it, shall we continue?” she asked. 

“Let’s” Chad said. 

“Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Winningham and I look forward to having Daphne in my classroom” Natalie said to him. 

“I’m sure she’ll enjoy it as well” Chad said smiling at Natalie. 

“Such a beautiful name by the way” Natalie said. 

“Yes, well…I named her after my mother” he said “Have a good day” he said. 

“Bye” Natalie said smiling.

~*~

“Bradley hey it’s me, you’re not answering your desk phone, listen there’s something we need to talk about, I need you to call me back as soon as you can” Sydney said on her phone as she approached the back door.

“Surprise!” everyone yelled as Sydney came inside. 

“Wow, what is this?” she asked. 

“Bradley and the girls wanted to do something special for you in honor of your book deal” Natalie said. 

“Congratulations mommy!” Mady said happily. 

“Congratulations mom” Rachel said as they all hugged her. 

“Oh thank you so much” Sydney said “This is so sweet, you didn’t have to go through all this” Sydney said to Natalie. 

“Bradley insisted that I help” she said. 

“No… _you_ insisted that you help” Bradley said to her “Surprised?” Bradley asked. 

“Oh I’m surprised all right” Sydney said to him “Listen I’ve been trying to call you, there’s something we really need to talk about” Sydney said to him.

“Congratulations sweetheart” Vicki said hugging Sydney. 

“Oh thank you, thanks for coming” Sydney said hugging her.

“Well of course” Vicki said. 

“We had to eat dinner somewhere” Brian said to her, Vicki swatted him “Just kidding, congratulations” he said hugging her. 

“Thank you” Sydney said laughing. 

“What’d you want to talk about?” Bradley asked “Everything alright?” he asked. 

“It’s about the book…” Sydney said there was a knock at the door. 

“I got it” Bradley said, he opened it to see Barry standing there. 

“Am I late for dinner?” he asked. 

“Barry…you’re here…great” Bradley said disappointedly. 

“Barry, what are you doing here?” Sydney asked. 

“Hi uncle Barry!” Mady said to him happily. 

"Mady, he's not your uncle" Bradley said to her.

“Well hello miss Madelyn” Barry said hugging her. 

“Mady, sweetheart, did you invite Barry?” Bradley asked her. 

“Uh huh” she said happily. 

“And I’m glad she did because I have great news, I’ve been doing research all day and I think we have enough material.” 

Sydney looked at him fearfully “Really…great, well why don’t we discuss it after dinner” she said nervously.

“Nat, is everything ready?” Vicki asked. 

“Yep, we’re good to go, if we could all just head to the dining room” she said taking a casserole dish into the dining room and setting it on the table. “Did you tell him? About the Winchester thing?” Natalie asked.

“Not yet” Sydney said glancing back at Bradley conversing with Neilson. 

“This isn’t going to go well” Natalie said to Sydney in a hush voice. 

“Not at all” Sydney said to her. 

Rachel held Joey’s hand as they entered the dining room together and approached the table. 

“No no…you over there” Bradley said to Joey, Rachel rolled her eyes and glared at Bradley as she sat down. “So what’d you want to tell me about the book?” Bradley asked Sydney. 

“Uh…I’ll tell you later” Sydney said to him. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

“Yeah, let’s just eat” she said as they took their seats.

“So boys, how’s everything at the police department?” Vicki asked. 

“Ugh, the captain took us off the case we were working on” Bradley said to her. 

“They took you off the case, why would they do that?” Brian asked him. 

“Said we were too closely involved” Neilson said to him. 

“Involved how?” Natalie asked. 

“The victims in this case were people we were associated with…a long time ago” Neilson said as he and Bradley looked at each other. 

“Such as?” Brian asked. 

“We’re not really allowed to discuss an ongoing investigation with civilians” Bradley said to him. 

“Since when?” Sydney asked “What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Uh…hey kids, why don’t you guys take these dishes and go into the kitchen and start cutting up the cake for dessert?” Natalie asked.

“We’ll do it” Rachel said as she and Joey stood up from the table, they picked up empty plates. 

“Libs, Mady, help your sister” Bradley said to them. 

“It’s okay dad, we’ll keep an eye on them” Libby said standing up from the table. 

“Come on uncle Barry” Mady said to him. 

“Yes, Barry you too” Bradley said, Sydney nudged him. 

“Well alright” Barry said standing up from the table   
“Sydney, we really need to talk about my research.” 

“Yeah, Barry, later, okay?” Sydney said to him as they left the room. 

“Alright, what is it?” Vicki asked. 

“Remember Mr. Mooney?” Bradley asked. 

“Mooney…Mooney…oh yeah, the deadbeat you guys worked for in high school” Brian said. 

“Yeah” Bradley said. 

“We found him dead the other day in the back room of the old record store” Neilson said. 

“Well when you drink as much as he did and at his age…” Vicki said. 

“No he didn’t die from that…he was murdered” Bradley said. 

“They took you off the case for that?” Vicki asked. 

“No, because Coach Reinhart was found dead the very same day, killed the same way Mooney was” Neilson said. 

“Coach Reinhart?” Vicki asked “The football coach from your old high school?” she asked. 

“And today…our old principal Mr. Wexler came into the station” Neilson said. 

“Yeah he found a threatening note in his mailbox we had to put him in protective custody” Bradley said. 

“And the common link between all three of them is apparently us” Neilson said. 

“Well that doesn’t mean anything” Vicki said. 

“We found an invitation to our 25 year high school reunion in coach’s hotel room next to his body” Bradley said to her. 

“Oh my god” Sydney said. 

“Time for dessert!” Mady announced as they came back into the room with a tray of plates covered in cake slices. 

“Before we begin dessert I would like to propose a toast” Barry said handing everyone a wine glass “To Sydney, you’re a talent like no other and I’m glad I’ve been lucky enough to witness it, here’s to your success as an author” Barry said raising his glass. 

“Here here” everyone replied. 

“So Sydney, what’s the book going to be about?” Vicki asked. 

“Well, uh…” Sydney said. 

“Sydney and I decided that we are going to go suspenseful, sinister, dark” Barry said. 

“Ooh, sounds exciting” Vicki said. 

“Just as long as it’s not about me” Bradley said taking another drink, Sydney’s eyes shifted towards him. 

“Don’t worry, this subject is as far away from you as possible” Sydney and Natalie shared glances. “I was in a shop getting some coffee and a man told me a story about a family that lived in this town a long time ago” Barry said. “Perfect on the outside, twisted and troubled on the inside” Barry said “Maybe you’ve heard of them, their name was Winchester.” 

The clanking of Neilson’s fork hitting the plate filled the room as Bradley choked on his wine and looked at Barry in horror Barry looked around confused “Something I said?” he asked. 

“Why don’t you kids finish your dessert in the kitchen?” Sydney said. 

“Something wrong?” Rachel asked. 

“No, everything’s fine, just uh…you and Joey go with your sisters into the kitchen and eat your cake” Sydney said “Libs, Mady?” Sydney asked, they all filed back into the kitchen. 

“I am obviously missing something here” Barry said “What’s wrong? Did you all know the Winchester family?” he asked. 

“Barry…what exactly did you hear about this family?” Vicki asked. 

“Not a lot just that the father was an all powerful executive who used his money and influence to get his way, the mother a socialite who was completely oblivious to how twisted her husband actually was, the elder boy, the prodigal son, the apple of his father’s eye and the younger son, the black sheep and just as twisted as his father” Barry said “I found out a little bit more from doing some research this afternoon.” 

“What kind of research?” Brian asked “City records, newspapers, internet searches…I couldn’t find very much it seems like everyone wants to forget they existed, I was hoping you could tell me if there are any police records on the family, arrests?” he asked. 

Bradley and Neilson fixed their eyes on each other. “I think we need to be excused” Bradley said as he and Neilson got up from the table. 

“Barry, I think it’s time to go” Sydney said “I’ll call you tomorrow and we can discuss some more topics” she said. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked. 

“Nope, you didn’t do anything wrong we just…we need to talk about some things” she said. 

“Okay…I’ll be by tomorrow?” he asked. 

“That’s fine” she said. 

“Goodnight everybody” Barry said. 

Bradley sat atop an old trunk in the garage, smoke coming up from a cigarette as he took a deep inhale. _“Crawling”_ by Linkin Park playing on a small radio nearby. 

“Still smoke when you’re pissed off I see” Neilson said taking a seat next to him. 

“Trust me, I can’t handle these things as well as I used to” Bradley said coughing as he put the cigarette out. 

“Weird how this is all coming up now huh?” Neilson asked. 

Bradley looked at him skeptically “Neilson” Bradley said “You think the Winchesters are somehow involved in the murders?” he asked. 

“Don’t go there” Neilson said. 

“It’s all too coincidental that’s all I’m saying” Bradley said “Two people we were closely associated with during high school are murdered the same week as our 25 year reunion and now my wife’s publicist comes out with this idea of using the Winchester family in a novel?” 

Neilson sighed “Bradley…they’re dead” he said “I mean come on you stabbed the guy to death with an ice pick!” Neilson said in a hush voice. 

“I know!” Bradley said. 

“There was no pulse, crazy papa Winchester was pronounced dead at the scene, Damien’s brains were splattered all over the concrete outside the hotel after he fell from the balcony.” 

“But what if someone shipped them off to some secret clinic like they did the first time?” he asked, Neilson shook his head. 

“I thought I’d find you two out here” Brian said. 

“What’s up dad?” Bradley asked “Wait who’s keeping an eye on the kids?” he asked. 

“Oh would you relax, my son’s not going to do anything to your daughter with a houseful of people” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“Listen, I know you’re all freaked out about this Winchester business” he said “But I can assure you, nobody’s going to find anything” he said. 

“How can you be so sure? All it takes is one internet search” Neilson said. 

“I took care of it” Brian said. 

“Dad, I’m not going to have to arrest you am I?” Bradley asked. 

“As much as I know you want to, no, you won’t” Brian said. 

“As highly amusing as that would be” Neilson said. 

“When you guys went off to college, we had a team go through every part of the internet with a fine-tooth comb and got rid of anything to do with you guys and the Winchesters” Brian said to them. 

“Not possible” Neilson said to him. 

“Hey, a lot of money can get you far in this world” he said. 

“We didn’t want it to follow you guys your whole lives” Brian said. 

“And you got rid of everything?” Bradley asked. 

“Everything, Barry will be able to find basic information on the Winchester family but that’s as far as it goes.”

~*~

“Black coffee to go please” Barry said walking up to the counter of the coffee shop.

“Mr. Hoffman” a voice from behind said. 

“Oh Mr. Winningham” Barry said shaking his hand. 

“Getting coffee this late?” Chad asked. 

“Got a long night of research ahead of me” Barry said. 

“Oh right the book thing, hey how did my idea go over with your client?” he asked. 

“Well…I’m not exactly sure, I feel like there’s some big secret that I’m not in on, know what I mean?” Barry asked. 

“Sure, well if there’s anything else you’d like to know, I’d be happy to help” Chad said. 

“Well now that you mention it, I’ve been searching all day but I can’t find anything on this family except for basic information” Barry said. 

“Really…well…I’ll see what I can do” Chad said smiling slyly at him. 

“Well if you do find anything, please, give me a call” Barry said handing him a business card. 

“Will do” Chad said.

“Goodnight now” Barry said leaving the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sydney came down the kitchen stairs and saw Bradley pouring himself coffee “On a scale of one to ten how mad are you at me about last night?” she asked nervously. 

Bradley smiled to himself “Why would I be mad?” he asked. 

“Bradley…I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t tell him anything” she said. 

“Syd, I promise I’m not mad at you” he said kissing her forehead. 

“Still just hearing the name Winchester has to take you back to that whole experience” she said. 

“It does…it’s always there in the back of my mind, trust me you don’t forget something like that” he said “So…who blabbed?” he asked. 

“Your parents kind of gave me the gist of the whole thing” she said. 

“Why am I not surprised?” he asked. 

“Okay so what do I do about Barry?” Sydney asked “With all the research he’s doing, he’s going to find out sooner or later” Sydney said. 

“Don’t be so sure about that” Bradley said to her. 

“Oh? What does that mean?” she asked him. 

“Barry’s not going to find anything on the Winchesters…or at least anything about my involvement with them” he said. 

“How exactly?” Sydney asked. 

“Apparently my dad had the internet wiped clean, aside from the basic information you know their names, where they lived, stuff like that” he said.

“Wow, didn’t know your dad was so powerful” Sydney said. 

“He’s not, his checkbook is” Bradley said “Alright, I got to go” he said. 

“You got work today?” she asked. 

“Not exactly” Bradley said “I’m going to Coach Reinhart’s funeral” he said “Captain wants every available detective on the scene just incase something happens” Bradley said “Especially since Wexler insists on going” he said irritated. “I’ll call you later” he said. 

“Be careful” she said as they kissed. 

“Always” he said grabbing his keys and leaving.

~*~

Natalie made her way to the front door as the doorbell rang “Syd, hey” she said “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you” Sydney said brushing past her. 

“Well sure, is everything okay?” Natalie asked concerned “Are the girls okay?” she asked. 

“Yes, the girls are fine” Sydney said “Everyone’s fine…I need you to tell me the story” Sydney said. 

“The story?” Natalie asked, Sydney nodded “What story?” Natalie asked. 

“About the Winchesters” Sydney said. 

“Bradley never told you?” Natalie asked her. 

“Not completely, his parents told me a few things but not the whole ugly truth” Sydney said “So please, I need you to tell me” she said. 

Natalie sighed “I’m going to need a drink for this” she said to her “You’ll definitely need one too" she said going into the kitchen.

~*~

Kyle stood amongst a sea of black, a crowd gathered in the local cemetery for Coach Reinhart’s funeral.

“You okay?” Zoey asked him, he looked over and nodded sadly as she grasped his arm. 

A priest stood near Coach Reinhart’s casket “Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.” Flowers adorned the coffin, several floral arrangements stood at the grave. 

“You two really didn’t need to accompany me” Mr. Wexler said as he made his way through the cemetery, Bradley and Neilson following closely behind him. 

“It’s just a precaution Wexie” Bradley said to him. 

“Never know who might show up” Neilson said to him. 

“I doubt anyone’s going to kill me here” Mr. Wexler said as he walked ahead of them. 

“We’re still not sure why it was worth risking protective custody to bring you here” Neilson said. 

“Bill wasn’t just an employee, he was a very dear friend, we spent many years together, I owe it to him to pay my respects especially since his death was less than dignified” Mr. Wexler said to them. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Kyle asked. 

“Wexie insisted on coming” Bradley said. 

“Shh!” Mr. Wexler said harshly. 

“How you doing?” Bradley asked Kyle. 

“Well my long-time mentor is dead from being murdered and nobody seems to know why…not great” he said “Any new leads?” Kyle asked. 

“We don’t know, not our case anymore” Neilson said to him. 

“What?” Kyle asked. 

“Your step-daddy took us off the case” Bradley said to him.

"Why would he do that?" Kyle asked.

"Said we were too closely involved with the victims or something, I don't know" Neilson said.

"Involved how?" Kyle asked confused.

"There's one common link between Mooney, Wexie and Coach Reinhart and apparently that's us" Bradley said to him, Kyle looked at them warily.

~*~

Natalie brought back a bottle of wine and two glasses “If Bradley or Neilson ever find out I told you, they'll kill me…but you should know" Natalie said “But I’m warning you, it is a long and insane and...bizarre story" Natalie said to her.

“I can handle it” Sydney said.

“Damien Winchester was our former classmate, I guess you could say for the guys…it was hate at first sight” Natalie said handing her a glass. “The story is that, on their first day of kindergarten, Kyle and Adam were playing out on the playground, they were climbing on a jungle gym and when Kyle got to the top, Damien came and pushed him off” Natalie said. “No reason, just because he wanted to” she said “From then on the rivalry between Damien and Kyle became worst until it just…blew up, and at one point literally” Natalie said. "Kyle was on the football team when we were in high school, Damien was too." 

“Okay...” Sydney said. 

“Damien was just…an awful...horrible human being" Natalie said to her. "Your typical preppy jock, rich family, huge sense of entitlement but what we didn’t know was that he was so much worse than that" Natalie said, thinking back. “It was towards the end of our junior year, you see every year our football coach gave out an MVP award, Kyle and Damien were both nominated, Kyle won, Damien did not take too kindly to this" Natalie said to her. “Later that day during lunch, Damien made a scene in the cafeteria, he was very very angry and very very drunk” Natalie said as Sydney sat listening intently. 

“Drunk?” Sydney asked. 

Natalie nodded “He had gone up to the roof of the school with a bottle of whiskey, I guess to drown his sorrows” she said. “Damien confronted Kyle, I stepped in to defend him well that was a huge mistake..." 

"Did he do something to you?" Sydney asked. 

"He completely humiliated me, accusing me of cheating on Neilson with his friends, asking me if he and Bradley did me at the same time” Natalie said. 

“That’s just…” Sydney said disgusted. 

“Oh, I know, trust me, so I backed up and slapped him as hard as I could” Natalie said “He grabbed me by the arm, Neilson and Kyle screamed at him to let me go, so he did” she said taking a drink. "I ran crying into the girls' room but from what I heard is that Damien threatened Kyle and he was suspended" she said "But then he came back" Natalie said "With a gun" Sydney looked at her fearfully. "I was in the girls' bathroom with some of my friends, I was supposed to meet Bradley and Neilson in the library for study hall...I was fixing my makeup and I heard a very loud popping sound" she said standing up. "I looked out into the hallway and heard footsteps, I didn't know who it was so I tried to hide myself and when the footsteps became more distant I went into the halls". 

"I found Neilson and Bradley, Bradley was on the floor leaning up against the lockers...bleeding" 

"He was shot" Sydney said, Natalie nodded “Neilson wasn't hurt?" Sydney asked. 

"No...Bradley had pushed him out of the way." 

"Bradley took the bullet for him" Sydney said. 

"Exactly, Damien was angry and volatile and he had a gun, we didn't know where he was or if he was coming back so we pulled Bradley into the girls' bathroom". 

"How long were you guys in there?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know, felt like forever, we couldn’t call for help, Bradley’s cellphone was almost out of power, a teacher took mine, Neilson had lost his” Natalie said. "Bradley was bleeding uncontrollably, there was no way to stop it, he was getting weaker and weaker by the minute...he made me promise to take care of Neilson for him" she said. 

"If this kid hated Kyle so much why shoot Bradley?" Sydney asked. 

"Oh no trust me...Damien and the boys had a very strong mutual dislike for each other” Natalie said. 

“So what happened? How did you get out?” Sydney asked. 

“Neilson broke through the bathroom windows, I crawled through and got the paramedics” Natalie said to her.  
“Bradley wasn’t Damien’s only casualty that day, Damien had also shot one of our teachers, Coach Reinhart and Harry” Natalie said. 

“Harry?” Sydney asked confusedly. 

“He was developing pictures for the school paper, the teacher advisor must’ve forgotten he was in the dark room because he was still inside the school after it had been evacuated” Natalie said. “He heard Kyle and Damien arguing from one of the classrooms, he walked in to see Damien and Kyle fighting over the gun and…it went off” Natalie said. “Kyle eventually took him down and he was arrested, there was a trial, we all had to testify, the judge found him guilty and he was sent to prison” Natalie said. 

"But as bad as Damien was...his father was much much worst" Natalie said to her. 

"His father?" Sydney asked. 

“You’re going to need a refill for this part” Natalie said filling up her glass “Damien’s father was this big time corporate raider, very rich and very successful and incredibly powerful” Natalie said. 

“Powerful how?” Sydney asked. 

“Powerful enough to kidnap 5 teenage boys and almost get away with murder” Natalie said. 

“Yeah you’re right I will need this” Sydney said taking a large gulp of wine.

“A few months after the shooting, Damien's father decided he wanted revenge for Damien going to prison" Natalie said to her. “One night, Bradley, Neilson and I planned to meet for a movie, I stood outside for almost 2 hours but…they never showed” she said. “Their dads were away, they were in Tampa recording but Bradley’s dad came home early, when I went by later that night he had told me that, they were already gone by the time he got home” Natalie said. “The next morning I was woken up by my phone ringing, it was Bradley’s dad calling, telling me they never made it home the night before” she said. “Damien’s father drugged the boys, had them kidnapped and kept them prisoner for days." 

“My god” Sydney whispered. 

“He took them to some abandoned power plant high up in the hills, it had been condemned and he was planning on converting it into office space". “He would taunt us…as a scare tactic, Mr. Winchester sliced his arm open and soaked his shirt in his blood and sent it to his parents…phone calls, text messages" Natalie said.  
“He was playing mind games with them, trying to turn them against each other, forcing them to admit secrets that they had kept from each other that would tear apart their friendship” Natalie said to her. “And when it finally looked like he was about to be caught…he injected the boys with a drug that had once been used in lethal injection.” 

Sydney closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“And then…he buried them” Natalie said taking a drink. 

“What? Buried them? You mean…” Sydney asked in confusion and horror.

“He buried them, he put them all in makeshift coffins and buried them…alive” Natalie said. “All except for Kyle, somehow Kyle was able to get the gun away from him and shot him” Natalie said “Their dads had to dig them out of a shallow grave” she said. “They were in the hospital for about a week before the finally came home” Natalie said “Mr. Winchester was sent to prison and that was the end of it…or so we thought” she said. “About a month into our senior year, Damien and his dad were killed in prison…supposedly” Natalie said. "I was on the dance committee and I was in charge of the annual Halloween dance that year, Damien and his father decided to crash the party" she said taking a drink.

“Drugging them seemed to be his method of choice, only this time, he decided he wanted me along for the ride” Natalie said. 

"You?" Sydney asked. 

"I had Neilson have the art club set up this haunted maze in the school courtyard, I thought Bradley and Neilson were playing some stupid prank on me so I went to look for them, Damien's father came up behind me and put a rag over my face, come to find out later if was covered in chloroform". “He took us all back to the warehouse where Mr. Winchester had taken them before, he left Harry and Adam tied up and stranded in the tunnels underneath, Damien took Kyle and Bradley, Neilson and I were stuck with crazy papa Winchester” she said. "He had me and Bradley unchained from the wall and…told Neilson to choose.” 

“Choose?" Sydney asked. 

"Mr. Winchester wanted Neilson to choose between me and Bradley, whoever he didn't pick would be killed." 

"God" Sydney said. 

"Neilson tried to offer himself but Bradley wouldn't let him, Mr. Winchester put a knife to his throat".   
“I bit him on the leg and he ended up grazing Bradley with the knife…but then he put his hands around his neck and began to strangle him” Natalie said. “Neilson saw the knife on the floor and took the opportunity to save Bradley so he did, he plunged the knife into Mr. Winchester’s back and Bradley fell to the floor.” “While we were leaving Bradley put his foot on the knife’s handle and…pushed it in” Natalie said as Sydney grimaced “We managed to get out of the room and find an exit but before we could escape…the building exploded” Natalie said.

“I don’t really remember what happened after that, I just remember when I came to, I was in Bradley’s arms, he had found me and carried me to safety” she said. 

“So…they died in the explosion?” Sydney asked hopefully. 

“We thought they did” Natalie said “Once again we were wrong” Natalie sighed. 

“You’re kidding” Sydney said in disbelief. 

Natalie shook her head as she took a drink “When the paramedics found them in the wreckage, Damien’s older brother Darren had them transferred to a clinic out of state, they eventually regained consciousness on New Years’ Day” she said. 

“They came back” Sydney said. 

Natalie nodded “Prom night, 2010” she said. 

“Bradley told me a little bit about his prom, he said that Neilson nominated him for king as a joke, he was the DJ, you won queen, Kyle was crowned king…” Sydney said. 

“Yeah well, after all that happened… the lights and the music went out and the next thing we know there's Damien up on stage in the spot light" she said. “We ran to the fire exit and there was Mr. Winchester” Natalie said “He forced us up to the penthouse suite where he and Damien were hiding out and began taunting us about…” she said before looking at Sydney. 

“About what?” Sydney asked. 

“Well this is a whole separate story but…for a while during our senior year, Neilson and I broke up…” 

“Oh yeah, when you and Bradley slept together” Sydney said nonchalantly. 

“You know?” Natalie asked. 

“Oh yeah, no don’t worry Bradley told me everything” Sydney said. 

“Oh…and you’re okay with this?” Natalie asked. 

“Nat that happened way before I came along, I'm not going to hold what you guys did before I even knew you guys against you, how can I, I wasn't even there" she said. “You all have obviously gotten over it, you and Neilson have been married for 20 years, you have a family, Bradley and Neilson are closer than ever...what’s to be upset about?" she said. 

“Oh…well okay then” Natalie said “Uh yeah anyways, what we didn’t know was that Mr. Winchester was keeping tabs on us while he was in hiding, the night Bradley and I…he had somebody watching us” Natalie said in disgust “And they taped the whole thing” she said.

“Oh my god” Sydney said disgusted “He taped you and Bradley…”. 

“Oh yeah, he pulled out a DVD and Neilson took it from him and threw it into the fire, then he tells us that, that was just a copy, the original file was on a flash drive somewhere” Natalie said. “The whole reason he brought us up to the suite was so that he could collect on his debt from Halloween…he handed Neilson an ice pick and told him to kill Bradley as payback for sleeping with me” Natalie said. 

“He wanted Neilson to kill Bradley?” Sydney asked in disbelief. 

Natalie nodded “He told Bradley to say his final words and Bradley told Neilson that if killing him would make things right between them then he should do it” Natalie said "That’s when he did it” Natalie said. 

“He didn’t actually stab Bradley…” Sydney said in horror. 

“No” Natalie said laughing “He stabbed Mr. Winchester, Bradley moved his arm” she said. “Mr. Winchester collapsed and Bradley took the ice pick and just started stabbing him, Neilson had to pull him away” Natalie said “Mr. Winchester ended up leaving Neilson the flash drive in his will” she said. “So…there it is…the whole sordid story…now you know” she said. 

“Yeah I uh…my god, what you guys had to go through, having to experience all of this…” Sydney said sympathetically. 

“It’s definitely not something you look back at fondly” Natalie said “So what’re you going to do?” Natalie asked. 

“I honestly don’t know” Sydney said when her phone beeped “Oh speak of the devil, it’s Barry” she said “Guess I better go.” 

“Hey, Syd?” Natalie asked “before you do anything…talk to you husband about what I just told you, see it through his perspective…maybe that will help” Natalie said to her, Sydney nodded and opened the door. Once on the front porch she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small voice recorder and pressed a button before walking away.

~*~

“What other links are there between coach, Mooney and Wexler?” Kyle asked.

“You mean _besides_ us?” Bradley asked as they lined up to approach Coach Reinhart’s casket. 

“You really think this has to do with us?” Kyle asked. 

“Well…honestly, I think it might be…” Bradley said. 

“Bradley” Neilson said cutting him off.

“What?” Kyle asked looking between them. 

“Bradley thinks the Winchesters are involved” Neilson said. 

“… _How_?” Kyle asked confused. 

“I don’t know…way too many coincidences happening lately” Bradley said, beyond the rows of headstones stood Chad watching intently from behind a large tree, he then slipped away unseen.


	5. Chapter 5

“Here” Zoey said setting a cup of coffee in front of Kyle, she took a seat across from him at a small table in a coffee shop. 

“Thanks” he said. 

“How you holding up?” she asked holding his hand. 

He shrugged “Is what it is, I guess” he said sullenly. 

“At least take comfort in knowing that Coach Reinhart is somewhere where nothing can ever hurt him again and he’s at peace and he’s safe” Zoey said. 

“I know” he said squeezing her hand. 

“Hey” Adam said appearing over them. 

“Hey” Kyle said surprised. 

“Thanks for coming” Zoey said hugging him. 

“Yeah no problem, sorry I missed the service” Adam said sitting down. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a movie in production?” Kyle asked. 

“I put my assistant on it today” Adam said “So…how you doing?” he asked. 

“Not great” Kyle said. 

“Understandable” Adam said. 

“Hey guys” Harry said approaching them. 

“Hey Harry, thanks for being here” Zoey said hugging him. 

“You called them?” Kyle asked. 

“I figured you could use a friendly face” she said. 

“So you called Adam?” Kyle asked. 

“I’ll give you a pass on that since you just lost someone close to you” Adam said to him. 

“Ooh” Zoey said pulling her phone out “I got to get back to the clinic, I’ll see you at dinner okay?” she asked Kyle. 

“Sure, thanks” he said as they kissed. 

“Bye guys” she said to Harry and Adam. 

“Your wife’s a regular Dr. Doolittle” Harry said sitting down. 

“I actually had a little time from the hospital to go to the gravesite and pay my respects, I’m really sorry Kyle” Harry said patting his shoulder. 

“Thanks” Kyle said taking a drink of his coffee. 

“So where’s the Scooby Gang?” Adam asked looking around. 

“They had to take Wexler back into protective custody” Kyle said. 

“Man, Principal Wexler…wonder what he looks like these days” Adam said. 

“Old” Kyle said amused. 

Harry shrugged “We all got old” he said. 

“Yeah” Kyle chuckled “Hey Harry?” he asked. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked. 

“Can a person survive a fall from a 10 story building?” Kyle asked. 

“Depends, are we talking all 10 stories because a human being can actually survive falls up to 48 feet” Harry said “Why, who fell ten stories?” Harry asked. 

“Damien Winchester” Kyle said as Harry and Adam stared at each other. 

“Where the hell is this coming from?” Adam asked. 

“Nothing Bradley’s just working on another one of his crackpot theories” Kyle said. 

“He’s still dead right?” Harry asked horrified. 

“Yes, of course he is” Kyle said. 

“So…Bradley thinks that someone who has been dead for the last 20 years is suddenly alive and killing people…” Adam said. 

“It’s not like he didn’t cheat death before” Kyle said. 

“Okay, well let’s say for argument’s sake that Damien did survive that fall, there would be far too much physical trauma for him to be walking around freely” Harry said “We’re talking major head trauma and spinal damage” he said. Harry’s phone beeped “I got to get back to the hospital” he said getting up. 

“Hey, Harry, there’s no need to worry alright? Damien’s dead, he has been for a long time, he’s not coming back this time” Kyle said. 

“Hope you’re right” Harry said “See you guys” he said leaving the table. 

He stopped at the sales counter, a dollar bill fell to the floor, Harry bent down and picked it up “Hey I think you dropped this” he said. 

“Oh, thanks” Chad said taking it from him. 

“No problem” Harry said smiling “Can I get a black coffee to go please?” Harry said to the barista. 

“And I’ll have a refill” Chad said to her. 

“Coffee black to go” the barista said handing Harry a cup. 

“Please, allow me” Chad said to him. 

“Oh wow, thanks a lot” Harry said. 

“I owe you one” Chad said with a haunting expression on his face. 

“Oh, thanks again” Harry said leaving the coffee shop.

“So what lead Bradley to this insane conclusion?” Adam asked. 

“I have no idea” Kyle said “Hey Syd!” he called out when he saw Sydney enter the shop. 

“Oh hey guys” Sydney said approaching their table. 

“Have a seat” Kyle said standing up to pull a chair out for her. 

“Oh thanks, I’m actually meeting someone” she said looking around. 

“Oh Bradley had to take Wexler back to protective custody” Kyle said. 

“Oh no I know, hey I’m really sorry, I know Coach Reinhart was really important to you” she said sympathetically. 

“Thanks” he said smiling softly. 

“I’m actually meeting my assistant, Barry” she said "Guess he's not here yet". 

“Oh yeah, heard about the book deal, congratulations” Adam said to her. 

“Thank you” she said. 

“You got a book deal? That’s great” Kyle said. 

“Thanks” she said. 

“What’s it going to be about?” Adam asked. 

“Bradley didn’t tell you?” she asked them. 

“No.” 

“No” they said to her. 

“Alright, well first let me tell you that this was not my idea but…Barry wants to do a series based on the Winchester family” she said. 

Kyle and Adam looked at each other “What do you mean?” Kyle asked. 

“Don’t worry I’m going to try and stop the whole thing before it even gets started” she said. 

“How did Barry hear about The Winchesters?” Adam asked. 

“Apparently he heard a story about them from someone and thought it make the perfect book” she said to them.

“oh Sydney!” Barry said upon entering the shop. 

“I’ll see you guys later” she said leaving the table. 

“That’s how he got the idea” Adam said. 

“I can see why he would think that though, I mean our reunion’s coming up, 2 people are dead, 2 people who we were closely associated with during high school, our former principal is being threatened and out of nowhere Syd’s assistant decides he wants to do a book about the Winchesters” Kyle said. 

“Okay yeah you’re right that’s a pretty big coincidence but there’s no reason to think they’re still alive” Adam said. 

“Barry hey” Sydney said approaching him. 

“Sydney, wonderful, thanks for coming” he said. 

“Yeah, no problem, we really need to talk about this whole Winchester thing…” 

“Barry!” Chad said approaching them. 

“Oh Chad!” Barry said. 

“Hope I’m not too early” he said shaking Barry’s hand. 

“Course not, you’re right on time, this is Sydney Littrell, she’s the one I’ve been telling you so much about” Barry said “Sydney, I’d like you to meet Chad Winningham” he said. 

“Hi” she said shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Barry’s told me nothing but good things about you and congratulations on the book deal ” Chad said. 

“Oh thank you” she said. 

“Sydney, Chad is the one who told me about the Winchesters, it was his idea for us to do the story” Barry said to her. 

“Oh…well uh…thanks I guess, did you know them?” Sydney asked. 

“Kind of” Chad said. 

“Well, while I appreciate the help, I’m sure Barry does too, it’s not going to be necessary, we’re not going to be able to use this idea” she said.

“What are you talking about? That’s why we’re here, Chad is offering us more information” Barry said. 

“Is there a problem?” Chad asked. 

“It’s just that uh…my husband…he had a bad experience with the Winchesters and I’d rather not put him through the pain of reliving it” Sydney said to them. 

“Wait a second, Bradley knew the Winchesters?” Barry asked. 

“Yes and I will explain everything later” Sydney said. 

“What kind of experience did he have exactly?” Chad asked. 

“Not a great one, trust me” Sydney said to him. 

Chad felt his hip vibrate “Oh I’m sorry I have to go, I’ll be hearing from you soon?” Chad asked Barry. 

“Sure” Barry said “Sydney, what is going on? This is a million dollar idea” Barry said. 

“Barry, there’s something you need to hear” she said.

~*~

“Great practice today everyone” Rachel said pulling a duffel bag onto her shoulder “See you guys tomorrow, remember we have the alumni assembly to prepare for” she said grabbing her pom poms. She left the gym and walked into the halls, she stood outside the art room doors where she saw Joey through the door’s window. She waved, he smiled, mouthing ‘hey’ putting five fingers in the air and mouthing ‘5 more minutes’, she nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

She turned and bumped into Chad “Oh my god” she said startled. 

“Oh I’m so sorry” he said. 

“No, it’s okay, I didn’t see you there I guess” she said. 

“Yes, well I…I was taking a tour with Mrs. Lewis the other day I think I left my cellphone behind, and I’ve seem to have gotten turned around” he said. 

“Oh, that’s okay, this place can be pretty confusing” she said. 

“You know you don’t see many students at school on a Saturday” he said jokingly. 

“Oh, well, we’re squeezing in extra practices for this big alumni assembly and the art club always has weekend meetings” she said. 

“Ah…cheerleader I see” he said noticing her pom poms. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m actually captain” she said. 

“Congratulations, tough spot to get” he said. 

“I guess” she said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners, Chad Winningham, my son will actually be attending school here in a few weeks” he said extending his hand. 

“Oh, hi, I’m Rachel, Rachel Littrell” she said shaking his hand. 

The doors to the art room opened and Joey stepped out “Hey sorry about that, we’re going crazy with this alumni week thing” he said kissing her. 

“That’s okay, this is Mr…Winningham?” Rachel asked. 

“Right” Chad said smiling at her. 

“Oh hi, Joey Carter” he said shaking his hand. 

“So, you two are dating?” Chad asked amused. 

“That’s right” Joey said happily, kissing Rachel once more. 

“This is too perfect” he said to himself. 

“What?” Joey asked. 

“Oh nothing, like I’ve explained to your lovely girlfriend here, I was actually taking a tour of the school a few days ago and left my cellphone behind” Chad said. 

“Yeah his son’s actually coming to school here soon” Rachel said. 

“Oh, cool” Joey said. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve taken up enough of your time…can you tell me where Mrs. Lewis’ office is?” he asked.

“Oh sure, it’s up those stairs and to the left” Rachel said to him. 

“Wonderful, thank you so much for your help, it was wonderful meeting you both” Chad said. 

“You too” Rachel said. 

“Hey, what’s your son’s name? Maybe we can help him out when he gets here” Joey said as Chad walked away. 

“Damien…my son’s name is Damien” he said smiling before going up the stairs.

~*~

Bradley opened a door and looked out over rows and rows of shelves full of boxes filled with old case files. He looked at a small slip of paper in his hand before stepping down a small staircase, he walked beyond the rows of shelves when he spotted Neilson’s back “Neilson” he said.

Neilson quickly stood up, holding a file folder behind his back “Hey” he said nervously “What’s up?” he asked. 

“What are you doing down here?” Bradley asked. 

“…What are _you_ doing down here?” Neilson asked. 

“Just looking for something…” Bradley said “What about you?” he asked. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing just…Cap wanted me to come down…look at an old case” Neilson said. 

“Oh really” Bradley said leaning to the side, Neilson leaned with him “Which case?” Bradley asked. 

“The uh…the uh…” Neilson said stammering. 

“Oh would you stop I can see you got the Winchester case files open” Bradley said to him. 

Neilson scoffed “Oh yeah well…” Neilson said snatching the piece of paper from Bradley’s hand “Oh look at that ‘Winchester files’ and the serial number!” he said. 

“Well I know why I want to look at them, why are you?” Bradley asked “Unless… you think my theory might be right” he said.

“I don’t know, okay?” Neilson said “But when I thought about what said…maybe there’s some chance…I mean like you said, it’s not like they didn’t fake their death before” Neilson said to him. 

“Where do we start?” Bradley asked. 

“Where else? The beginning” Neilson said handing him a file folder “Just for the record we are just talking solely about Damien right? I mean, there’s no chance crazy papa Winchester is still walking around right?” Neilson asked. 

“No way, you heard him on prom night, he would’ve died from a blood infection even without me stabbing him” Bradley said.

~*~

“Hello again” Chad said approaching a nurses’ station.

“Oh Mr. Winningham, welcome back” a nurse said. 

“Brenda I swear you get lovelier every time I come here” he said flashing a flirty grin. 

She giggled “Ever the charmer” she said. 

“How is he today?” he asked as he followed her to a patient room. 

“Same as ever, his vitals seem to be getting better” she said sliding the door to a room open “Let me know if you need anything” she said. 

“Will do, thank you Brenda” he said taking his coat off and laying it over a chair. “Well well” he said strolling over to the bed “Hello father…good to see you again” he said smiling wickedly down at elderly man who lie in the bed, hooked up to various tubes and machines. “You are never going to believe what I’m going to tell you” he said chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

Damien sat in a chair, paging through a magazine. 

“Mr. Winningham, hello” a woman said coming into the room. 

“Dr. Benson good to see you again” Damien said standing up greet her “what can I do for you?” 

“Well, Mr. Winningham, I came to talk to you about your father…as you know he’s been in a persistent vegetative state for a long time now” she said. 

“Yes I know…sad isn’t it?” he asked. 

“Mr. Winningham…what I’m trying to say is we need to talk about withdrawing life support” she said. 

“Well, thank you for the offer but as it turns out I have no interest in pulling the plug just yet” Damien said smiling.

“Mr. Winningham, I know this is hard but there is no chance of him ever regaining consciousness, I’m sorry” she said. 

“Dr. Benson, I understand what you’re saying but once again I’m not interested in withdrawing life support, but I’ll consider the thought” he said. 

“Mr. Winningham, I’m afraid the request isn’t coming from me” she said. 

“I see and who exactly made this ridiculous request?” he asked. 

“I did” Darren said entering the room. 

Damien looked at him angrily “Thank you doctor, we’ll discuss it and get back to you” Damien said to her. 

“Yes, sir” she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Damien asked. 

“It has to be done, you have no legal right” Darren said “Now that mom’s gone, I am obligated to follow the terms of dad’s will and in no uncertain terms did he want to be kept alive and you know it” Darren said. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it” Damien said to him. 

“You don’t exist anymore!” Darren said “Damien Winchester is dead, remember?” he asked "There’s no point in keeping him alive anymore, look at him!” Darren said “He’s a shell of his former self, the machines are living for him, there is no brain function!” Darren said.

“Will you keep your voice down?!” Damien said angrily. 

“ _Oh_ …I know why you’re keeping him like this…revenge” Darren said, Damien scoffed “You’re getting a sick thrill at watching him helpless like this, keeping him trapped in his own body, what is it some sort of payback?” Darren asked. 

“You’re damn right it is” Damien said darkly “We didn’t have the same father Darren and you know it, your father was attentive, caring, doted on you non-stop but me? Mine was cold, callous, distant, critical, do you know what that does to a person? Our mother…the one parent who ever cared about me or loved me is gone and I couldn’t even say goodbye to her” Damien said. 

“I’m sorry Damien, I really am, I’m sorry about your whole life, but you know this isn’t right, keeping him like this…he may have been a miserable, awful human being but even he deserves peace” Darren said. 

Damien chuckled “Do you really believe that there’s some sort of happy afterlife waiting for him? Please, we both know where he’s headed” Damien said. “I have to go” Damien said “do me a favor…don’t unplug him just yet” Damien said as he left. 

“Damien!” Darren called out after him.

~*~

Sydney reached across the kitchen table and turned off the tape recorder “Well?” she asked.

“I had no idea” Barry said “After all this time, you didn’t know about this?” he asked. 

“I was given a general idea but…not the full story…until now.” 

“This is unbelievable…to go through all that, at such a young age…it’s horrible” Barry said in disbelief. 

“I know” Sydney said “Now do you see why we can’t use this idea?” she asked. 

“What are you talking about? Sydney, this is the best idea ever! The sons of a famous pop band caught up in a deadly rivalry with a powerful corporate raider and his son” Barry said. 

“Wait, what?” Sydney asked “Barry did you not listen to this story? Do you not understand the magnitude of what this experience has done to my husband? The trauma he carries around with him, he has scars on his body, wounds that will never heal, he lives with it every day in his mind, can you understand that?” she asked. 

“Can you at least try to convince him to talk to us about it?” Barry asked. 

Sydney looked at him dumbfounded “Get out” she said. 

“What?” Barry asked confused. 

“Out! Now! I am not about to make Bradley relive the single most horrible experience of his whole existence just to make money” Sydney said to her. 

“but Sydney I…” Barry pleaded.

“Leave!” she said “Oh and by the way? You’re fired” she said slamming the door in his face.

~*~

“How many of these are there exactly?” Bradley asked Neilson.

“Depends, which incident are you looking for?" Neilson asked him.

“That many huh?” Bradley asked. 

“You sound like you’re surprised” Neilson said. 

Bradley looked inside a box and pulled out a plastic bag containing the remnants of an old blood tattered shirt. 

_Neilson carefully pulled Bradley's shirt from him._

_"What are you doing?" Bradley asked him._

_"I got to keep pressure on it" Neilson said._

_"Oh come on this is my favorite shirt!" Bradley said to him._

_"You were shot, don't worry about your shirt" Neilson said to him._

Bradley groaned and began to massage his arm. 

“You alright?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah, just the old gunshot wound acting up again” Bradley said “I swear, the older I get the more it hurts, makes no sense” he said. 

“It’s weird, sitting here reading through all this when we lived it” Neilson said. 

“Yeah I know…I was hoping that as we got older, everything that happened, we’d forget some of it” Bradley said. 

“Yeah me too…but nope, it’s always there, the pain, the terror, the fear” Neilson said. 

“Truth be told I don’t even want to go to this reunion” Bradley said. 

“Yeah me either” Neilson said laughing “Nat’s making me” he said. 

“Yeah Syd wants to go too, not really sure why, not like she knew me in high school” Bradley said. 

“Lucky her” Neilson said smirking. 

Bradley smacked him with a folder file “I wasn’t that bad” Bradley said “was I?” he asked. 

“We were both pretty bad” Neilson said. 

“We were probably still better than Adam” Bradley said. 

“Pfft…” Neilson said sputtering. 

Bradley opened another folder to find a list of evidence involved in the case “Neilson” Bradley said. 

“Yeah?” Neilson asked. 

“Check this out” he said handing it to Neilson. 

“Evidence list” he said. 

“See anything interesting there?” Bradley asked as Neilson looked over the list. 

“…The ice pick” Neilson said “It’s not in any one of these boxes” he said. 

“Uh huh…and we know why” Bradley said.

~*~

“Captain, thanks for coming” Bradley said opening the door for Dean.

”Bradley” Dean said entering the house. 

“Drink?” Bradley asked opening the refrigerator. 

“Depends is this official police business or just a friendly chat?” Dean asked. 

“Little bit of both” Bradley said taking a drink from a bottle. 

“Either way I’ll pass, what’d you want to talk about?” Dean asked, Bradley handed over a file folder “The Winchester case” he said “What are you doing with this?” he asked. 

“Going down memory lane” Bradley said. 

“Bradley…what is this about?” Dean asked. 

“It’s the evidence list” Bradley said. 

“So I see…why do you have it?” Dean asked. 

“Notice something missing?” Bradley asked taking another swig from his bottle. 

“No…everything seems to be in order” Dean said. 

“Really? Why don’t you take another look” Bradley said pointing to the list.

“Alright Bradley what is this about?” Dean asked irritated.

“I checked all the case files…the ice pick that I used to…” Bradley said.

“Stab Derek Winchester?” Dean said. 

“Yeah…it’s missing” Bradley said. 

“I know” Dean sighed. 

“You do?” Bradley asked. 

“A few months after the prom the ice pick went missing…I just assumed it was disposed of but it wasn’t checked out of evidence and there was no record of it ever being destroyed…we checked video footage and someone had broken into the evidence locker and taken it but we’re not sure who” Dean said to him. 

Bradley nodded “Follow me” he said leading him out to the garage. “My freshman year of college…Neilson and I were sharing an apartment on campus” he said rummaging through some old boxes. He pulled out an old trunk from a bottom shelf “One afternoon when I was coming back from class, I found this” he said reaching into a crawl space and pulling out an old box “It was just sitting there on our doorstep” he said handing it to Dean “Go ahead, open it” he said. 

Dean opened the box and reached in to find the missing ice pick, still in the police evidence bag and still bloody “Oh my god” he said. 

“A few days after that came in the mail…I thought I saw Damien at a pub on campus…I ran outside to see if it was really him but he was gone” Bradley said. 

“No forwarding or return address” Dean said looking at the box “like someone just…” 

“Dropped it on our doorstep I know” Bradley said. 

“When did you say this was?” Dean asked. 

“October 2010” Bradley said “Right before Halloween” Bradley said.

“You’ve had this all these years and you never said anything?” Dean asked. 

“I completely forgot about it until I was reading that evidence list…captain, we need to start considering the fact that Damien or his father or both of them are still alive” Bradley said. 

“Impossible” Dean said. 

“Captain, in theory it all makes sense I mean come on, the timing, the people this guy has targeted…who else could it be but him?” Bradley asked.

“Damien fell from a hotel balcony and…well you know what happened to his father” Dean said to him. 

“They’ve faked their deaths before haven’t they?” Bradley asked “Just let Neilson and I work on this and if nothing pans out we’ll drop it” Bradley said, Dean looked at him. 

“What do you need?” Dean asked. 

“Just proof that Damien and his father are in fact dead uh…a death certificate, an autopsy report, a body…” 

“Bradley you need a warrant for those things and without probable cause you won’t get it and your hunch isn’t good enough to obtain one” Dean said. 

“Right but I would hope you being married to the DA would help…not to mention she has first hand knowledge of this case and what damage it did to everyone” Bradley said. 

“Fine…I will attempt to get Kellie to talk to a judge but I’m telling you now…if nothing new turns up, you drop it and move on” Dean said. 

“Yes sir” Bradley said to him.

~*~

Bradley, Neilson, and Dean nervously hovered outside the judge’s office, the door opened and Kellie stepped out.

“Well?” Dean asked, she held the warrant up. 

“Thank you so much” Bradley said sighing in relief. 

“You’re welcome…however, there are some conditions she said. “This warrant only allows you access to medical records, autopsy reports and death certificates, you are not to disturb their final resting place, understood?” 

“Fine” Bradley said. 

“And…” she said holding the warrant away from him “You let me know about anything you find” she said. 

“Got it” he said as she finally handed him the warrant.

~*~

A knock came upon the door to Vicki’s office “Come in” she said looking at the papers on her desk.

“Hey mom” Bradley said entering. 

“Oh hi” she said greeting him "This is a nice surprise” she said. 

“Yeah well I’m not here on a social call” Bradley said to her.

“We have a warrant” Neilson said to her. 

“Oh…for what?” Vicki asked as Neilson handed it to her.

“Medical records and everything and anything pertaining to…Damien and Derek Winchester” Bradley said to her. 

“The Winchesters?” she asked “Is this about what happened with Barry the other night?” 

“Kind of, yeah” Bradley said. 

“Honey…” Vicki said to Bradley. 

“Mom, this is an official police investigation” he said. 

“Alright…I’ll page Harry, he can help you” she said to him.

~*~

“I can’t believe you guys are looking into this” Harry said as he tapped on computer keys “Or why you even want to” he said.

“Police business Harry” Bradley said to him. 

“Yeah just hurry it up would you?” Neilson asked. 

“Here it is” Harry said as a printer began to spew out pieces of paper. 

“I don’t…I don’t understand any of this it’s just a bunch of medical jargon” Neilson said flipping through pages. 

“This doesn’t prove anything, anyone can falsify medical records” Bradley said “We need a body, we need solid evidence, does it say who his body was released to?” Bradley asked. 

“I think so” Harry said tapping on computer keys “His brother” Harry said. 

“His brother?” Bradley asked. 

“Yep, Darren Winchester, says right here” Harry said pointing to the screen “Here’s the part you’re not gonna like” Harry said “It says that Darren had both Damien and his father’s bodies sent to a crematorium” Harry said. 

“Makes sense, his mom thought they had been killed in the explosion, guess he had to make it look like they did” Neilson said. 

“And ashes are impossible to get DNA from” Bradley said. 

“There you have it” Harry said. 

“I guess so” Bradley said “Alright, thanks Harry” Bradley said as they left.

“No problem” Harry called after them.

~*~

Bradley paged through papers at his desk, Neilson passed by and sent a folder down in front of him before taking a seat at his own desk “What’s this?” Bradley asked.

“File on Darren Winchester” Neilson said to him “Seems like he served out his sentence for aiding and abetting, moved to Connecticut to help take care of his mom, he moved back last year after she died…to intern her in the family mausoleum” Neilson said. 

“They have a mausoleum?” Bradley asked. 

“Yep” Neilson said. 

“Hmm…well…what do you say we pop by the cemetery for a little visit?” Bradley asked as they stood up from the desk. 

“Good idea” Neilson said as they left the station.

~*~

They walked through the cemetery coming to a large vault.

“Winchester Family Crypt” Bradley said as they approached a gate. 

“As if you could miss it” Neilson quipped as they stepped inside. 

“Well well would look at this” Bradley said as they looked at the large plaques on the wall, he stared at Derek’s plaque. “I really hope you’re rotting in hell you twisted son of a bitch” Bradley said. 

“Still doesn’t prove much huh? Just a plaque on a wall, not concrete evidence of a death” Neilson said. 

“No…but we know who has some” Bradley said.


	7. Chapter 7

Darren opened his front door “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yeah, LAPD” Bradley said flashing his badge. 

“What can I do for you officers?” he asked. 

“Detective…we have some question about your brother Damien and your father Derek” Neilson said to him. 

“They’ve been dead for over twenty years I don’t know what you could possibly want with them” he said. 

“Just want to make sure that’s true” Bradley said. 

“Can we come in?” Neilson asked. 

Darren shrugged and stepped aside “So what business could you possibly have with my dearly departed father and brother?” he asked.

“Well they tried to kill us for one thing” Neilson said to him. 

“Excuse me?” Darren asked. 

“You don’t recognize us do you?” Bradley asked. 

“Should I?” Darren asked. 

“Here, this might refresh your memory” Bradley said handing over his phone, showing Darren an old picture of him and Neilson. 

“Oh my god” Darren said. 

“Remember us now?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah…Bradley and Neilson right?” Darren asked. 

“All grown up, yes” Bradley said. 

“So I see…you guys are cops now” Darren said. 

“You seem surprised by that” Bradley said.

“Not at all…what do you need from me?” Darren asked. 

“Records indicated that after their deaths, their bodies were released to you and sent to a crematorium” Bradley said.

“Yeah that’s true but I still don’t understand why you’re here” Darren said. 

“Do you still have their remains?” Bradley asked. 

“You mean their ashes? Yeah some of them, the rest were buried with my mother” Darren said. 

“Can we see them?” Neilson asked. 

“You came here to see their ashes?” Darren asked confused.

“It sounds crazy but yes, just need a confirmation that they are in fact deceased” Bradley said to him. 

“Yeah sure, right in here” Darren said leading them into the living room “There they are” he said gesturing towards the fireplace. The phone then began to ring “Excuse me” Darren said, Neilson glanced at the dining room table finding several envelopes with C. Winningham in the top corner. Bradley quickly collected the ashes from the urns and and stuffed them back into his pocket. 

“Alright, well, thanks for indulging us" Bradley said. 

“Sorry we bothered you” Neilson said. 

“No problem, I understand where you guys are coming from” Darren said as they left. 

“Have a good day” Bradley said. 

“You too” Darren said shutting the door.

“You know they won’t be able to get DNA from those ashes” Neilson said to Bradley as they approached the car. 

“No, but they’ll be able to tell the difference between fire place ash and human remains” Bradley said as they got into a car and drove away.

~*~

“Alright, call me back and let me know, thanks” Kellie said on her desk phone as Kyle entered her office “Hello sweetheart” Kellie said to him.

“Hey mom” he said hugging her. 

“Thanks for coming” she said. 

“Well, when the DA calls you, you pretty much have to show up” he said sitting in front of her desk. 

“Yeah, about that...” she said. 

“Something wrong?” he asked. 

“Well…I’m not sure” she said. 

“Okay” he said “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Dean asked me to get a warrant for some medical records” she said. 

“Okay…?” he said confused. 

“You don’t know” she said. 

“Know what?” he asked confused. 

“Bradley and Neilson…are looking into the possibility that Damien Winchester is still alive” she said. 

He sighed, rolling his eyes, putting a hand on his face to massage his temples “They actually bothered you with this?” he asked. 

“Well you can never be too careful when it comes to him” she said to him. 

“Yeah trust me I know all too well” he said. 

“The judge granted the warrant, I made one of the conditions of giving them the warrant they were to let me know everything they found” she said. 

“And?” Kyle asked. 

“No word yet” she said “Did you know about any of this?” she asked. 

“Yeah, Bradley brought it up as a theory but I didn’t think he was actually going to follow through on it” he said. He checked his watch “Alright, I got to get back to school” he said standing up from the chair. 

“Okay, thanks for coming sweetie” Kellie said to him. 

“Thanks for letting me know” Kyle said to her. 

“Course, give my love to Zoey and the kids” Kellie said. 

“Always, bye” Kyle said kissing her cheek.

~*~

“They’re involved…they have to be” Bradley said.

“Why are you so insistent on proving they’re still alive?” Neilson asked. 

“Because, it’s the only thing that would make sense” Bradley said “Who else would want coach and Mooney dead?” 

“Why would Damien want Mooney dead?” Neilson asked. 

“Because he was connected to us, he was sending us a message” Bradley said to him as he stared up at a large board of evidence in front of him. 

“What about Darren? Damien’s brother? He could be the one doing all of this” Neilson said.

“Darren? Really? You get that vibe from him?” Bradley asked. 

“First his brother’s sent to prison, then his father, they’re presumed dead, then he loses everything trying to help them, he’s sent to prison for a few years, his mom dies… his whole family’s gone, would be enough to drive anyone to madness” Neilson said as Bradley’s desk phone rang. 

“Yeah, Littrell” he said answering “You’re absolutely sure?” he asked “Okay, yeah, thanks” he said hanging up.  
“Lab results…the ashes in those urns are that of human remains” Bradley said dejected as he sat in his desk chair. 

“Well, there you have it” Neilson said. 

“Yeah…okay, I guess we’re done with this” Bradley said. 

“You okay?” Neilson asked. 

“I don’t get it…this should be easy to figure out” he said to Neilson “It’s like the answer is staring me right in the face” he said. 

“Well it doesn’t matter because it’s not our case anymore right?” Neilson said. 

“Yeah” Bradley said sitting at his desk “Just can’t shake this feeling I have” Bradley said. 

Kyle stormed into the squad room “Hey” he said approaching Bradley’s desk. 

“Hey” he said looking up at him. 

“When were you planning on telling me that you were looking into Damien being alive?” he asked irritated. 

“Uh…I wasn’t?” Bradley said to him “Because I don't have to?” he said. 

“Do I have to remind you everything he’s done to me?! He almost destroyed my life!” Kyle said angrily.

“Really?! You don’t say!” Bradley said to him “I guess I must’ve missed all that when I wasn’t getting shot, kidnapped, tortured, drugged, strangled, blown up or having my best friend attempt to stab me with an ice pick!” Bradley said to him. 

“Not like I had a choice” Neilson said. 

“Damien screwed up our lives just as much as he screwed up yours!” Bradley said to Kyle “In case you’ve forgotten, his father was no picnic to deal with either!” he said. 

“Alright you guys come on” Neilson said getting in between them. 

“Just tell me what you found” Kyle said to him. 

“You know I can’t do that” Neilson said to him. 

“Neilson…please” Kyle said. 

“We checked hospital records, we found out that Damien and his father’s bodies were released to his brother after they died” Neilson said. 

“Darren?” Kyle said. 

“Yeah, records showed that Darren had them sent to a crematorium” Neilson said. 

“He had them cremated” Kyle said. 

“Usually what you do at a crematorium” Bradley said as he looked through a file, Kyle glared at him. 

“We went by his house today and took a sample of the ashes, the lab results came back as them being of human remains” Neilson said in a hushed tone. 

“So…it’s them” Kyle said. 

“You can’t get DNA results from ashes but…yeah I believe so” Neilson said to him. 

“So…that’s it then? They’re dead…right?” Kyle asked. 

“As of right now…yeah, they are” Neilson said. 

“Okay well then…who killed coach and Mr. Mooney?” Kyle asked. 

“Not our case so we’re not sure but from what I hear there’s no leads” Neilson said. 

“Okay…thanks” Kyle said to him. 

“Sure” Neilson said nodding. 

“Look Bradley, I’m sorry…I know you guys had your own experience with Damien and I feel partly responsible that you guys ended up in the crossfire” Kyle said “We cool?” Kyle asked hopefully. 

“Yeah sure, whatever” Bradley said, Neilson nudged him “What?” he asked as Neilson gave him an urging look “Yeah, we’re cool” Bradley said shaking Kyle’s hand. 

“Alright, see you guys later” Kyle said as he left the station. 

Bradley sighed deeply “We have got to get the captain to let us back on this case” he said sitting in his desk chair. 

“You would think being this closely involved would help somehow” Neilson said to him. 

“Yeah you would” Bradley said “Is there anything else we need to take care of? I’m ready to call it a night” he said.

“Nope, we’re good” Neilson said as they got up from their desks. 

“Littrell, Carter, good you guys are still here” another detective said rushing into the squad room.

“Not for long” Bradley said pulling his coat on. 

“Another body just dropped” the detective said. 

“Wexler?” Neilson asked. 

“No, Wexler’s fine, someone else…a Charles Delaney, that name ring any bells?” the detective asked. 

“Charlie?” Bradley asked. 

“You know him?” the detective asked. 

“Yeah he owned a bar that we used to hang out at when we were in high school” Bradley said “That was part of the reason they shut him down, he had no license which meant he’d serve you no matter how old you were” Bradley said. 

“Same way as the others?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah but…this time he left a clue” the detective said holding up an envelope. 

“What kind of clue?” Bradley asked. 

“Most likely his next victim” the detective said pulling out a photograph, he then handed it to Bradley “Now if I’m not mistaken…that’s the captain” the detective said. 

“Yeah…it is, with his old police captain and partner, Sam Manning” Bradley said. 

“Yeah but only the captain is circled” the detective said. 

“He’s next” Neilson said.

~*~

“This is ridiculous I don’t need protective detail, I am a cop afterall” Dean said irritated.

“It’s just a precaution Captain” Bradley said to him. 

“And what are you two doing here anyways? I thought I told you, you were off this case?” Dean asked. 

“You did” Neilson said “But we’re in charge of providing protective detail remember?” he asked. 

“Yet another person who was connected to you both is dead, all the more reason for you to stay away” Dean said to them. 

“Mom?!” Kyle asked frantically. 

“What happened? What’s going on?” he asked storming into the house, Zoey behind him. 

“Nothing, honey, I’m fine” Kellie said reassuring him. 

“Well what’s with all the police cars?” he asked. 

“Someone else was killed tonight” Bradley said to him “Remember Charlie? From the bar?” he asked. 

“Charlie? They killed Charlie?” Kyle asked. 

“They also left a clue to their next victim” Neilson said “Dean” he said nodding in his direction. 

“They’re targeting you?” Zoey asked. 

“Well what about mom? Is she safe?” Kyle asked. 

“Kyle, we’ll be fine, don’t worry” Kellie said to them.

“I think you should come stay with us, just until this guy is caught” Zoey said. 

“Yeah I agree” Kyle said. 

“Forget it, no one is running me out of my own home, now we appreciate the offer, but we’ll be just fine” Dean said. 

“Well at least just let mom come stay with us” Kyle said to him. 

“Kyle!” Kellie said. 

“You’re right, sorry, Dean” Kyle said. 

“Don’t apologize, I agree with you” Dean said “Kellie, I want you to go stay with Kyle and Zoey just for the time being” Dean said to her. 

“I couldn’t, I don’t want to be any trouble” Kellie said. 

“You wouldn’t be any trouble at all, we’d love to have you” Zoey said to her. 

“Are you sure?” Kellie asked. 

“Absolutely, come on I’ll help you pack” Zoey said. 

“Well…alright” Kellie said as she and Zoey left the room. 

“You need to find this guy and fast” Kyle said to Dean. 

“We’re working on it” Dean said to him. 

“Not fast enough, Dean he’s coming after you which means my mother could be in danger too!” Kyle said to him. 

“I would never let anything happen to your mother, you know that” Dean said. 

“I want them back on the case” Kyle said. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked. 

“Put Bradley and Neilson back on the case, it’s the only way you’re going to catch this guy” Kyle said. 

“If I put them back on the case, they’ll be at as much risk as I am, is that what you want?” Dean asked. “I didn’t think so” Dean said as Kyle stayed silent “As for the protective detail, get rid of them, if something happens, I’ll take care of it myself” Dean said to him. 

“Alright but only if you’re absolutely sure” Bradley said to him. 

“I’m absolutely sure, get home to your wives where you belong” Dean said to them. 

“Not gonna argue with that” Bradley said. 

“Night captain” Neilson said as they left the house.

“Okay, we’re ready” Zoey said coming back into the room, Kellie behind her. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kellie asked Dean. 

“I’m positive, I’ll call you in the morning” Dean said. 

“I love you” Kellie said hugging him. 

“I love you too” he said. 

“Come on mom” Kyle said as they took her out to the car. 

The cop cars soon left the area. Dean locked the door and loaded his gun, looking outside once more before closing the curtains.


	8. Chapter 8

Sydney sat up in her and Bradley’s bed paging through an old yearbook. 

“Hey” he said coming into the room. 

“Hey, you’re home” she said. 

“You’re still up” he said collapsing on the bed. 

“Well yeah I was waiting for you” she said. 

“What are you doing with my old yearbook?” he asked. 

“Oh…just preparing myself for the reunion” she said amused “Long day?” she asked. 

“Don’t ask” he said “Our killer claimed another victim” he said. 

“Oh my god” she said “Who?” 

“Charlie Delaney, I told you about him” he said. 

“Yeah, the guy who owned the bar” she said. 

“It gets worst” he said “the killer left a clue…a picture of his next victim” he said sitting up and pulling his shoes off “It’s the Captain” he said. 

Sydney gasped “Dean? Oh my god, is he okay?” she asked. 

“Well…we tried to put a protective police detail on him, he declined so Kyle took Kel to stay with him and Zoe for a while” he said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. 

“Well good, I’m glad Kyle did that” she said. 

Bradley pulled off his pants and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from a chest at the foot of his bed, pulling them on.

“And if that weren’t bad enough, I spend the first half of my day chasing a ghost” he said pulling the covers down and climbing in next to Sydney. 

“Well…I have some news that is bound to make you very, very happy” she said snuggling close to him. 

“Oh yeah? How happy are we talking?” he asked. 

“I fired Barry today” she said resting her head against her hand.

He turned to look at her “…Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working” he said moving closer to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. 

“ _That_ turns you on?” she asked laughing. 

“In it’s own weird way, yes” he said. 

“Well don’t get so excited yet…I haven’t told you why I had to fire him” she said. 

“Trust me, the reasons don’t matter” he said kissing her.

“Bradley…” she said giggling.

“Alright…so, why’d you fire him? No wait let me guess…is it because he dresses like a used car salesman from the seventies? Or his overall obnoxious personality?” he asked. 

She smiled “Bradley…I asked Nat to tell me the story” she said. 

“The story?” he asked. 

“Yes the whole Winchester…saga” she said. 

“I’ve told you about that before...haven’t I?” he asked. 

“A little here and there but today I finally got the whole picture” she said.“and don’t tell Nat but…I recorded it all” she said. 

“For what, prosperity?” he asked. 

“No…I wanted Barry to realize how exactly this has affected you all, to really listen to what turmoil this has caused” she said. 

“I take it he didn’t get the message?” he asked. 

“In one ear and out the other, he thought the premise of the sons of the most successful boyband on earth caught up in a deadly rivalry with a shrewd businessman and his overprivileged son was the best idea he’d ever heard” she said. 

“Of course he did, why am I not surprised?” he asked. 

“So I tried to appeal to his human side once more and…didn’t work…so I kicked him out” she said. 

“Alright we’re getting back to turned on” he said, she laughed. 

“Well looking at these pictures of young, hot you are getting me excited” she said picking the year book up once more and opening it.

“Oh you like that huh?” he asked grabbing the yearbook “My god” he said “Do we really have to go to this thing?” he asked. 

“Yes! I didn’t know you in high school, I want to know about that part of your life” she said snuggling close to him. 

“Why?” he asked “I wasn’t that great, trust me” he said “Ask my parents” he said to her.

“Well your dad did mention that you were sort of a rebel without a clue’” she said. 

Bradley scoffed “Oh…he so would, at least I’m not 60 years old and still in a boyband” Bradley said irritated, she laughed. 

“So you mentioned chasing a ghost before? Want to tell me what that’s about?” she asked “Who’s ghost are we talking about?” she asked. 

Bradley sighed “Damien Winchester’s” he said. 

“The kid who shot you?” she asked. 

“Yeah that’s him” Bradley said “I was working on a theory but…it didn’t pan out” he said. 

“You thought Damien was behind what happened to Mr. Mooney and Coach Reinhart” she said.

“Yeah…it made perfect sense, especially with the timing but…as it turns out, he stayed dead this time” he said. 

“Okay so if not him…then who?” she asked. 

“I have no idea…and luckily for me, it’s not my case, so I don’t have to figure it out” he said. 

“Good for you” she said. 

“Night” she said as they kissed. 

“Night” he said as they turned out the lights.

~*~

“Your mom is getting all settled in in the guest room” Zoey said coming into her and Kyle’s bedroom.

“Good” he said. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

He sighed “Earlier today my mom told me that…Bradley and Neilson were looking into the possibility of…” he said.

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“Damien Winchester being alive” he said. 

“Oh my god” she said “Did they find anything?” 

“Apparently they did some sort of test on some ashes they found in Damien’s brother’s house that were supposedly theirs” Kyle said to her. 

“You don’t think so?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what to think…the evidence is starting to mount up against someone who appears to be dead” Kyle said to her. 

“What if it’s a copycat? Some people do idolize people like Damien” Zoey said to him. 

“I don’t think so…who else would know about Mr. Mooney and Charlie?” Kyle asked. 

“This is exactly why you need to let the police handle this” she said. 

“Yeah, you’re right” he said to her. 

“I hope this doesn’t make you want to skip the reunion” she said smiling. 

“Course not, they’re not going to scare me into staying home from my own reunion” he said. 

“Good” Zoey said.

“Speaking of which, I need to finish working on my speech for the assembly tomorrow” he said to her. 

“I didn’t know they asked you to speak” Zoey said. 

“They wanted to a memorial for Coach Reinhart so, I offered to do it” Kyle said to her.

“Well I can’t wait to hear it” she said kissing him.

~*~

Neilson approached the door to Joey’s bedroom “Joe” he said.

“Oh…hey dad, what’s up?” he asked nervously. 

“Tell Rachel goodnight, get to bed” Neilson said. 

“Got it” Joey said. 

“Alright, night” Neilson said shutting the door. 

“Joey still on the phone with Rachel?” Natalie asked as he entered their bedroom. 

“Course” he said sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“Ah well…can’t get in the way of young love” she said. 

“Bradley can…and he will, trust me” Neilson said amused. 

“Bradley loves Joey” Natalie said. 

“As our son, yes…as his daughter’s boyfriend? Not really” Neilson said undressing himself. 

“Got to say I never really took Bradley as the overprotective father type” Natalie said as she stared down at a book page.

“He was always protective…he took a bullet for me, remember?” he asked getting into bed next to her. 

“How could I ever forget?” she asked. 

“Speaking of which…I had to recount that whole awful tale to Syd today, that Barry guy must’ve really shaken her up” she said. 

“Bradley never told her?” Neilson asked. 

“Not the whole thing” she said leaning back into Neilson’s arms “Telling her the whole thing…having to relive it…just brought back some bad memories” she said snuggling close to him.

“Does this mean we don’t have to go to the reunion?” Neilson asked hopefully. 

“Nice try, no way, we’re going” she said. 

“Worth a shot” he said “Goodnight” he said kissing her head. 

“Night” she said kissing his lips.

~*~

"Mady! Come on babe we got to go!” Sydney yelled up the stairs.

“Just a minute!” Mady yelled. 

Bradley yawned “Morning wife” he groaned as he came down into the kitchen. 

“ _Afternoon_ , husband” she said to him. 

“Is it?” he asked “Oh yeah, I guess it is” he said pouring himself coffee. 

“Yes it is and you’re going to be late so I suggest you get dressed” she said. 

“Late for what?” he asked yawning. 

“The alumni pep rally at school” Sydney said to him.

“Oh no, no to all of that” he said “I need at least this whole day to prepare myself for the reunion” Bradley said to her.

“Well Mady’s science fair is today so you have a choice, a fifth grade science fair or a high school pep rally…besides, you’re the alumni, not me” Sydney said. 

“Don’t remind me” he said. 

“Bradley…” Sydney said “Do it for your daughter…please? She’s been practicing nonstop for weeks now trying to get it perfect, I know it’d mean a lot to her if you showed up” she said. 

“Hello” Vicki said entering the house. 

“Hey mom” Bradley said. 

“Well good morning sleepyhead” Vicki said kissing his forehead “Late night last night? I heard what happened with Dean, Kel’s terrified” she said. 

“I can imagine” Sydney said. 

“What’s up?” Bradley asked Vicki. 

“I’m here for the science fair” Vicki said. 

“Oh wonderful, mom, you go to the science fair, Syd can go to the pep rally” he said attempting to flee the kitchen. 

“You’re going to the pep rally, Vicki, tell your son” Sydney said to her.

“Why don’t you want to go to the pep rally? It’s for the alumni” Vicki said to him. 

“I didn’t even go to pep rallies when I went there!” he said "Neilson and I used to sneak up to the roof and get hi..." he said stopping himself when he noticed Vicki glaring at him "The point is I don't do pep rallies" he said. 

“I’m sure Rachel would appreciate it” Vicki said to her. 

“Before I forget, you and Bri are still coming over tonight to watch Libby and Mady right?” Sydney asked. 

“We’ll be here” Vicki said. 

“Okay great, and don’t worry about Rachel she’s got a date with Joey” Sydney said. 

“Excuse me?” Bradley asked “No one told me anything about a date” he said “Who said she could go on a date?” he asked. 

“I did” Sydney said. 

“Fine, but she’s home by nine” he said. 

“I already told her eleven, Mady!” Sydney called. 

“Ready, hi grandma!” Mady said happily. 

“Hello sweetheart, I’m so excited to see your project” Vicki said to her. 

“Where’s grandpa?” she asked. 

“Oh he’s at home in the studio working on some new music” Vicki said. 

“ _Why?_ ” Bradley asked, Sydney slapped his arm.

“Okay let’s go, we’re going to be late!” Sydney said “Have fun at the pep rally” she said kissing Bradley’s cheek. 

“I’ll try” he said. 

"Bye daddy!" Mady said.

"Good luck sweetheart" Bradley said kissing the top of her head.

~*~

“Kyle!” Harry said getting his attention.

“Hey, you came” Kyle said as Harry entered the gym where the bleachers quickly filled up. 

“Course!” he said “Gabs is on newspaper duty” he said pointing across the gym to his daughter Gabriela. 

“Brings back memories doesn’t it?” Kyle asked. 

“Sure does” Harry said. 

“Well you better get a seat, they’re filling up fast” Kyle said to him. 

“Good luck” Harry said to him as he climbed up onto the bleachers. 

“Thanks” Kyle said chuckling lightly, Kyle looked down at the cards in his hands. 

Bradley walked down the halls, towards the gym when he approached the library doors, he then looked at the lockers across from the library. He leaned up against them and closed his eyes.

_“What are you doing?” Bradley asked_

_“I think I lost my phone, I can’t find it anywhere” Neilson said._

_Bradley reached into the back pockets of Neilson’s jeans._

_“Hey!” Neilson said._

_“Nope not there” Bradley said smacking his butt._

_“You really need to quit touching my ass” Neilson said laughing._

_“I’m sorry…it’s just…really squishy, I like it” Bradley said as Neilson laughed._

_“You are so messed up” he said._

_“It’s probably in your backpack” he said_

_“No, I already looked, here hold this" Neilson said handing him a stack of books "And this" he said handing him another small stack of books "And that" he said adding his sketchbook to the pile._

_"You got Jimmy Hoffa in there too?" Bradley asked him._

_The doors at the end of the hall opened and Damien appeared, he began to stroll towards them._

_"Oh what the hell is this" Bradley said_

_"What?" Neilson asked, still looking in his locker._

_"Psycho boy is back" Bradley whispered to him._

_Neilson turned to look "I thought they suspended his ass?" he asked._

_"They did" Bradley said._

_“I should really go over there and knock his ass out” Neilson said._

_“Yeah later, come on” Bradley said to him. A wicked smile began to cross Damien’s face as he made his way closer, Bradley was about to turn back to Neilson when he saw the gun firmly clamped in Damien's hand, the metal reflecting in the hallway lights._

“Bradley!” a voice said, bringing him back to present day, Natalie stood before him “You okay?” she asked concerned.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m okay” he said “Guess I zoned out there” he said. 

“I guess I can understand why…this is where uh…it happened, right?” she asked. 

“Where I got shot…yeah” he said as they walked down the hallway. 

“Strange place to start the reminiscing” she said. 

“Only thing from high school I actually remember” he said “Where’s Neilson?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah like he was going to let me drag him here…speaking of which, what are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I’m here for my daughter” he said. 

“Syd guilt tripped you” Natalie said. 

“Oh yeah” he said “My mom too” 

“Ouch” she said to him as they walked on.

~*~

“Here you are” Natalie said sitting next to Joey “Great seats” she said.

“I told Rach I’d cheer her on from the front row” Joey said to her. 

“That’s sweet” Natalie said patting his hand. 

“ _Hello_ …Joe” Bradley said sliding next to Joey’s other side, he looked at Natalie nervously. 

“Don’t worry I’m right here if he tries to do anything to you” she said to him. 

The Cheerleaders cartwheeled and backflipped onto the basketball court before showing off their newest routine _**“GO WILDCATS!”**_ they cheered to thunderous applause. 

“Good afternoon everyone” Cecily said stepping up to a microphone “And welcome to our alumni assembly honoring the graduating class of 2010!” Cecily said as everyone cheered. “Let’s welcome our first speaker, our favorite football coach, history teacher, former two-time MVP, and class of 2010 alumni, Kyle Richardson!” Cecily said into the microphone, everyone applauded as Kyle stepped up to the microphone. 

“Hey, everyone, thanks for being here today, I look forward to catching up with my former classmates tonight at the reunion, but for right now, I want to talk about someone who was very near and dear to all of us, Coach William Reinhart who sadly passed away a few days ago” Kyle said sadly. “For some of us, he was just our gym teacher or our football coach, but to me…he was my mentor, he taught me everything he knew and it’s because of him that I can do the job I do today, so let’s take a moment of silence in remembrance of coach…thank you” Kyle said as the gym fell silent, everyone bowing their heads. 

Kyle looked up quickly to catch a glimpse of someone entering the gym and standing in the shadows before quickly fleeing. 

“Thank you coach Richardson” Cecily said “And now our…” Cecily’s voiced faded as Kyle ran into the halls, looking around confusedly at the empty hallways.


	9. Chapter 9

“LAPD, Officer Cooper” an officer said answering the phone. 

“Cooper, this is Captain Stone” Dean said. 

“Oh captain what can I do for you?” 

“I just got a call about a disturbance over at Hilridge…get Littrell and Carter on it” he said. 

“Alright, I’ll tell them as soon as I see them, anything else?” he asked. 

“Nope, that’s it and tell them to hurry” he said. 

“You got it cap” the officer said hanging up. 

“Satisfied?” Dean asked as he handed the phone over to Damien. 

“Ecstatic” Damien said to him, holding a gun to him.

~*~

Bradley buttoned his sleeve when his phone began to ring  
“Littrell” he said answering.

“Detective it’s Officer Cooper.” 

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Bradley asked. 

“We got a disturbance call, something going on over at Hilridge High School, captain said he wants you and Carter to look into it” he said. 

“Now?” Bradley asked. 

“I guess so, he said it was urgent” he said. 

“Alright, I’m on my way” Bradley said hanging up. 

“Well? What do you think?” Sydney asked showing off her dress. 

“Well…look at you” he said smiling. 

“And look at you all handsome” she said fixing his collar for him as he pulled his jacket on “Who called?” she asked. 

“Cooper, captain wants me and Neilson to look into a disturbance call at the high school” Bradley said. 

“Are you serious or is this just a way to get out of going to the reunion?” she asked. 

“I’m serious, I’m going to pick up Neilson, go over to the school, see what’s going on and I’ll meet you at the hotel okay?” he asked. 

“Fine, but you better show up, if you are not there in an hour, I’m coming to look for you” she said. 

“I’ll be there, I promise” he said. 

“Be careful” she said as they kissed. 

“Always” he said.

“Neilson? Did Cooper just call you? Alright I’m on my way, I’ll pick you up” Bradley said slipping his gun into his holster and leaving the room.

~*~

“Where’s the captain?” another detective asked rushing into the squad room.

“He’s out, what’s going on?” Officer Cooper asked him. 

“Principal Wexler…he’s gone” the detective said.

~*~

“Well don’t you two look great” Kellie said as Kyle and Zoey prepared to leave.

“Well thank you” Zoey said. 

“Thanks mom” Kyle said to her. 

“Seems like yesterday I was sending you off to your senior prom” Kellie said fixing Kyle's tie. 

“Yeah we all know how that night turned out” Kyle said bitterly. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that tonight, just go and have fun” Kellie said. 

“Thanks, what do you have planned for tonight?” Zoey asked her.

“Oh I’m going to pick up Dean and then we’re going to make dinner for the kids” she said. 

“Oh you don’t have to do that, they’d be okay with just ordering a pizza” Zoey said. 

“I don’t mind at all, now go, you’re going to be late” Kellie said to them. 

“Alright, night mom” Kyle said kissing her cheek. 

“Night sweetheart, have fun kids!” she called out after them.

~*~

Sydney walked into the hotel’s ballroom and found Natalie at the bar.

“Hey” she said approaching her and hopping up onto a bar stool. 

“Oh hey” Natalie said “Great dress” Natalie said. 

“Thank you, Rachel picked it out” Sydney said. 

“Well your daughter has excellent taste…she is dating my son after all” Natalie said smiling. 

“Yes and my husband is not crazy about that” Sydney “You know I feel really weird about being at a reunion for a high school I didn’t even go to” she said. 

“Well for the time being, you’re my date” Natalie said to her. 

“Oh, well then how about buying a girl a drink?” Sydney asked. 

“No problem” Natalie said as they laughed.

~*~

Bradley and Neilson entered the school, their guns drawn.

“Police!” Bradley called out “I’ll check down here” Bradley said leaving Neilson’s side and walking further down the hallway. He stood outside the door to the girls’ bathroom, his gun drawn out. He flung the door open and stepped inside, he flipped on the lights and came face to face with a haunting sight.

Neilson stuck his gun out from around the corner and looked down the hall, something grabbed his attention as he absently made his way further down the hallway.

~*~

“Thank you” Sydney said taking a glass from the bartender “And thank you” she said to Natalie.

“Well it was my pleasure” Natalie said reaching into her purse and pulling out a key card “Oh my god” Natalie said. 

"What is it?” Sydney asked. 

“It’s a key card to the penthouse suite” Natalie said looking at it.

“Ooh!” Sydney said. 

“ _Meet you there_ ” Natalie said reading a note   
“My husband is such a romantic” she said. 

“Go!” Sydney said. 

“Oh no I can’t, I don’t want you to be here by yourself” Natalie said. 

“Don’t worry about me, go, spend some time with your husband” Sydney said “Just don’t miss the reunion” Sydney said. 

“I’ll try” Natalie said leaving the ballroom.

~*~

“Oh my god” Bradley said to himself looking at the sight in front of him. He put his gun back in his holster and surveyed the scene, blood stained paper towels and rolls of toilet paper lied strewn on the floor, a stray backpack sitting nearby. Shards of broken glass lye on the floor next to a wrench, phantom voices echoed in his head.

_"We can't wait Nat, he'll bleed out!"_

_"We won't let that happen!" Neilson yelled at her._

_"Ugh you guys" Bradley groaned "Come on, I'm trying to die over here" he said._

_"Stop it alright, you're not going to die!" Neilson said to him._

_"Could be worst you know" Bradley said to him._

_"I don't see how that's possible" Neilson said._

_"It could've hit you" Bradley said as Neilson looked at him._

“What is this?” Bradley asked himself. 

Neilson continued wandering down the hall, stray pieces of paper lay and discarded books lay on the floor, a bag left abandoned sat amongst the mess, a locker door hanging wide open. 

_"I got to find my phone!" Neilson said to him._

_“Think about it, do you really need it?” Bradley asked “It’s study hall, I’m going to be there, Nat’s going to be there…you’ll be fine" Bradley said insistently._

_"What's with you?" Neilson asked, noticing Bradley's nervousness._

_"He has a gun" Bradley said quietly, darting his eyes towards Damien. Neilson looked at Damien coming towards them, his sinister smile growing wider as he got closer to them "Just stay cool, and back away slowly alright?" Bradley asked._

_"Yeah..." Neilson said to him._

_"It'll take me two seconds I promise" Neilson said to him as he turned back to his locker._

_"Forget about your phone! Okay it's not important" Bradley said to him._

_"No, come on its right here..." Neilson argued_

_"Neilson..." Bradley said nervously, turning his head back and forth between Neilson and Damien still stalking towards them. He could feel the fear creeping up into his veins when Bradley saw him raise the gun into the air "No!" Bradley yelled as he covered Neilson, pitching all the books and papers in his arms into the air, he and Neilson fell to the floor as the shot fired._

"Bradley! Bradley!" Neilson called as he ran back down the hallway.

~*~

“Dean? Honey, are you here?!” Kellie asked as she entered her house “Dean?!” she called out once more, she then went into the kitchen where she found Dean lying lifeless on the floor “Dean? Dean!” she said trying to awaken him “Dean, can you hear me?!” she asked, she grabbed the phone and dialled “I need help! My husband’s been attacked!” she said frantically before looking up, she dropped the phone as she stared at the kitchen wall in horror.

~*~

Kyle and Zoey walked arm and arm into the hotel ballroom

“Wow, this brings back memories” she said “I remember the last time we walked into this room arm and arm” she said. 

“Yeah, hopefully this night turns out a lot better than that one did” he said. 

“Syd!” Zoey said. 

“Hey! Finally some familiar faces” Sydney said hugging Zoey. 

“Where’s Bradley?” Kyle asked. 

“He had a call to make, he should be here soon” Sydney said to him.

“Well we’ll keep you company ‘til he gets here, I don’t know anyone either” Zoey said as they laughed. 

“Get you a drink?” he asked. 

“I would love one” Zoey said. 

“Syd? Refill?” he asked. 

“Well thank you” Sydney said to him. 

“No problem” he said approaching the bar. 

“I’m surprised Nat’s not here keeping you company” Zoey said to Sydney.

“Yeah well apparently Neilson planned some romantic surprise for her in the penthouse suite” Sydney said to her.

~*~

Natalie slipped the keycard into the slot, the light turned green and she entered the room “Neilson” she said entering the room. “I’m here” she said walking further into the room, a fire roared in the fireplace, she crossed into the sitting area, she looked down to see an outline of a body. She looked around confused and saw a bloodied ice pick discarded on the floor “Oh my god” she said, she looked over to see a tiara sitting on the coffee table, she picked it up and looked at it.

_“Neilson, you cannot do this” Natalie said “You can’t kill Bradley, he is your best friend!”_

_“You know you all keep mentioning that phrase but let’s be honest here, Bradley is no one’s best friend…except maybe his own” Derek said. “Face it Neilson, you’re not his best friend, you’re nothing to him but someone to boss around and insult, you’re a useless sidekick, he doesn’t respect you because if he did, he wouldn’t have ended up in bed with your girlfriend mere days after you had broken up.”_

_“That is so not true!” Bradley said._

_“Shut up!” Derek barked as Bradley became silent._

_“Neilson don’t let him in your head” Natalie pleaded “Yes okay, you and Bradley have your differences sometimes, all friends do!” Natalie said. “You pick on each other, you call each other names, you get mad at each other but at the end of the day you know that Bradley would do anything for you, and you would do anything for him” Natalie said to him. “Neilson, if you do this, you will never be able to forgive yourself” Natalie said to him._

_“Alright enough of this, we’re wasting time here” Derek said, Bradley looked at Neilson with sad eyes._

_“You broke my heart…both of you” Neilson said “and I’ll never be able to forget it” he said._

_“That’s right Neilson…so please...do it...kill him” Derek said grasping Bradley’s arms in his hands. Neilson looked at Bradley, he put his hand on Bradley’s shoulder._

_“I’m so sorry” he said, tears forming in his eyes._

_“Just do what you have to do” Bradley said to him._

_"Neilson...don't..." Natalie whimpered. Neilson lunged forward, forcefully driving the ice pick inwards, Natalie squealed "No!" she cried, burying her face into a pillow._

“Hello again” a voice said breaking her out of her trance. 

She turned to see Chad standing there “oh uh…hi…Mr. Winningham right?” she asked “I’m sorry, I thought I was supposed to be meeting my husband here” she said “I’ll just go” she said as he grabbed her arm “What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember me, we’re old friends you and I” he said. 

“I’m sorry…did we know each other?” she asked. 

“You could say that…I’m the guy you slapped across the face in the cafeteria” he said smiling wickedly at her. 

She looked at him confused before staring at him in terror “Oh my god” she said “Damien?” she asked horrified. 

“Back…and better than ever” he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Police cars crowded around Kellie and Dean's house as they loaded Dean up into an ambulance. 

“DA Stone” Detective Prescott said coming into the house “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked 

“Dean and I had planned to make dinner for the grandkids and when he didn’t pick up his phone I came to see if he was here” Kellie said tearfully. “He wasn’t anywhere…and then I went into the kitchen and… I found him on the floor, he wasn’t moving…” 

“Prescott…you got to see this” another detective said ushering him into the kitchen. 

“I’ll be right back” he said to Kellie. 

“Elliot, what’s going on with Wexler? Any news on his whereabouts?” Prescott asked. 

“Not yet, we’re checking security footage, as of right now it looks like he left on his own, no evidence that he’s met with foul play.

They walked into the kitchen and looked at the wall, 6 pictures hung to the wall with large kitchen knives. 

“Look familiar?” detective Elliot asked. 

“Is that…” Prescott asked getting closer. 

“Yeah…Littrell and Carter” Elliot said pointing to the wall. 

“What is this? Their high school photos?” Prescott asked. 

“Looks like it…along with Kyle Richardson, Harry Dorough, and Adam McLean” Elliot said. 

“And the girl?” Prescott asked. 

“Carter’s wife, Natalie” Elliot said. 

“Crime scene unit see this?” Prescott asked. 

“Oh yeah, just waiting on you to take it down” Elliot said. 

“Alright, well…” Prescott said as they pulled the knives out of the wall “Hey wait, there’s something on the back” he said “It’s on all of them” he said as they lied the pictures face down to read the writing on the back _“Reunited and it feels so good?”_ he asked reading.

~*~

“Well well…Natalie Cappel oh, that’s right, it’s Carter now, correct?” Damien asked "You have not changed one bit” he said.

“Why aren’t you dead?” she asked angrily. 

“Whoa, come on, I meant that as a compliment” Damien said to her "I will be happy to explain everything, not here though, let’s go for a ride, shall we?” he said. 

“I am not going anywhere with you” she said attempting to leave when he grabbed her arm once more. 

“You make any noise or draw any attention to us and I will finally pay you back for that slap, got it?” he asked gripping her arm tighter. 

“Fine” she said reluctantly as they left the room. 

Sydney sat by herself at the bar, looking at her wedding rings, twisting them around her finger, she then reached into her purse and pulled her phone out. 

_“Hey it’s Bradley, leave a message”_ his voicemail said. 

“Hello Detective Littrell, this is your wife and you are well past the one hour mark which means if you are not here in 5 more minutes, I’m coming to find you myself” she said hanging up and standing up from the bar stool. 

The elevator dinged as they got to the ground floor, they passed by the ballroom, Kyle saw Natalie walk by, Damien following closely behind her, he could see the gun pressed into her back and then saw them leave through the front entrance.

~*~

“Bradley, hey, you gotta get out…” Neilson said coming into the bathroom “Oh my god…what is this?” he asked.

“What does it look like?” Bradley asked “Someone set it up to look like the day I got shot” he said. 

“That’s not all they set up” Neilson said to him. 

“What do you mean?” Bradley asked. 

“Come look at this” Neilson said leading him into the hallway.

~*~

“Hey” Kyle said approaching Zoey as she talked with Adam’s wife, Quinn.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked. 

“Uh yeah, look I need to take care of something alright?” he said nervously.

“What do you mean?” she asked confused.

“I’ll explain later okay? I got to go, I’ll be back” he said rushing out of the room. 

“But it’s your reunion!” she called after him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Adam asked approaching her. 

“I have no idea” she said to him. 

“You ready to head out?” Adam asked Quinn.

“Yeah, you want a ride?” Quinn asked Zoey. 

“I guess…sure” Zoey said. 

“Hey guys, I’m going to get out of here” Sydney said approaching them.

“Bradley never showed?” Adam asked. 

“No and I’m starting to get worried” he and Neilson had one last call to make and they would be here but that was over an ago” Sydney said. 

“Where was their last call?” Adam asked. 

“The high school” she said.

“Harry, something’s up” Adam said to him. 

"What’s going on?” Harry asked approaching them. 

“I don’t know but Kyle just ran out of here like a bat out of hell” Adam said. 

“Where do you think he went?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know…but I think I have an idea, I’m going to take Zoe and Quinn home, you take Greta home and I'll pick you up” Adam said to Harry.

~*~

“Wexler” Bradley said as he and Neilson entered the principal’s office, Mr. Wexler’s dead body sat slumped in the chair.

“There was a light on, I came in and there he was” Neilson said to him “They finally got him.” 

“But how? He was protective custody” Bradley said. 

“No clue, you call this in, I'll go out to the car get on the radio” Neilson said as they left the office, Bradley pulled his phone out when the doors opened at the end of the hall and Natalie stepped in. 

“Nat” Neilson said “What are you…” he said when Damien stepped in, his gun pointed at her.

~*~

“First place at the science fair, I’m so proud of you” Vicki said to Mady.

“Thanks grandma” she said “You think I can be a doctor like you one day?” Mady asked. 

“Well I would love that” Vicki said “But only if that’s what you really want, because you can do anything you set your mind to” Vicki said to her. 

The door opened and Rachel came inside with Joey by her side “Hey grandma” she said to Vicki. 

“Hi honey, how was your date?” Vicki asked. 

“Amazing as always” Rachel said snuggling up to Joey, they then kissed. 

“Aw, glad to hear it” Vicki said to them. 

“Vicki!” Brian bellowed “Look what I found upstairs” he said dragging Adam’s son, Chandler by his collar “McLean spawn” he said. 

“Grandpa!” Libby said following behind them. 

“What are you doing?” Vicki asked him. 

“Oh wonderful, Carter spawn” he said upon seeing Joey. 

“Grandpa” Rachel groaned. 

“I told Libby that Chandler could come over” Vicki said to him. 

“I swear, we weren’t doing anything” Chandler said nervously. 

“You know how many times I’ve heard your grandfather say that exact phrase over the years?” he asked. 

The door opened and Sydney came in “Hey” she said “Is Bradley here?” she asked. 

“Well no…we thought he was with you…he is with you isn’t he?” Vicki asked. 

“No, Dean sent him and Neilson on a call and he said he would meet me at the reunion and he never did” Sydney said. 

“Is daddy okay?” Mady asked. 

“Oh I’m sure your daddy’s just fine” Vicki said to her. 

“Yeah sweetie don’t worry, daddy’s fine, why don’t you kids go hang out in the basement for a while” Sydney said. 

“I’ll join you” Brian said following them down the stairs. 

“I’m just going to call Dean and see what’s going on” Sydney said pulling her phone from her purse.

“I’m sure everything’s fine” Vicki said to her. 

“Yeah hi, I’m looking for Captain Stone, is he in?” she asked “What?” she asked “Oh my god…when?” she asked “Is he going to be okay?” Vicki looked at her concerned “Yeah, okay, bye” she said hanging up. 

“What’s wrong?” Vicki asked. 

“Kellie found Dean attacked at their house tonight”   
Sydney said to her. 

“What?” Vicki asked “Is he okay?” she asked. 

“I don’t know all they said is that he was being taken to the hospital” Sydney said.

“Oh my god, poor Dean…and poor Kellie…what about Neilson? Have you talked to him at all?” Vicki asked. 

“Neilson never showed up at the reunion either and Nat completely disappeared” she said. 

“Oh no” Vicki said fearfully. 

“What? Are you okay?” Sydney asked. 

“It’s just bringing bad memories” she said “This is exactly what happened that one Halloween” she said. 

“Okay, I’m going to go over to the school and just see if he’s there” Sydney said grabbing her coat. 

“Oh honey I don’t think you go over there, it could be dangerous” Vicki said to her. 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine, can you stay with the kids until I get back?” she asked. 

“Well of course” Vicki said to her. 

“Thanks, I won’t be long” she said leaving. 

Vicki went downstairs to the basement where Brian sat watching them all intently “Can I talk to you upstairs please?” she asked him. 

“Where’s mommy?” Mady asked. 

“Oh don’t worry sweetie, she’ll be right back” Vicki said to her “upstairs?” she asked him. 

“I’ll be back” Brian said in a warning tone. 

“Alright” they all replied. 

“Very funny” he said as they went upstairs “What’s going on? Where’s Bradley?” he asked. 

“It’s happening again” Vicki said fearfully.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“Kellie found Dean attacked tonight” she said. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Also Sydney said that Neilson never showed up to the reunion and Nat mysteriously disappeared” she said. 

“So where are they?” he asked. 

“We don’t know…this is just like when he was in high school…” she said.

“Calm down, okay? Our son is an excellent cop, he’s going to be fine, he’s gotten through worst” he said. 

“I hope you’re right” she said as they hugged.

~*~

“Well look at this…detectives Littrell and Carter…side by side…fighting crime together…warms my heart” Damien said.

“Who the hell are you?” Bradley asked as they drew their weapons. 

“What are you doing with my wife?” Neilson asked drawing his gun. 

“Oh come on Neilson, that any way to talk to an old friend” he asked. 

“Neilson, call the station” Natalie said to him. 

“Hey! Shut up!” Damien yelled at Natalie. 

“Hey!” Neilson yelled at him, Bradley squinted his eyes and looked at him closely. 

“What’s the matter Littrell? Don’t recognize the guy who shot you?” Damien asked smugly. 

Bradley’s face then fell “Damien” he said.

~*~

“Captain Stone” detective Prescott said entering his hospital cubicle.

“Prescott…what’s the word with Littrell and Carter?” he asked. 

“Still no word yet sir” he said. 

“Then he has them” Dean said. 

“Who sir? Who did this to you?” detective Prescott asked. 

“You’re never gonna believe me if I tell you” Dean said “get all units over to Hilridge High School, now!” 

“Right away sir, but you need to tell me who do this to you” detective Prescott said. 

“Damien Winchester” Dean said.

~*~

“How’s it feel knowing you took this long to figure out who the killer was that 5 people had to die?” Damien asked.

"Only four people have died” Neilson said to him. 

“Oh you haven’t heard about your boss yet huh?” Damien asked, they looked at each other in horror “The shape I left him in…there was no way he survived it." "Well if we’re done playing catch up…be good little detectives and put your guns on the floor” Damien said “Come on, go ahead” he said. 

“Don’t do it” Natalie said. 

“Shut up!” Damien barked at her. 

“Do it! Now!” Damien ordered.

“Don’t!” Kyle’s voice said from behind 

“Well look who it is…reunited at last” Damien said. 

“Hello Damien” Kyle said to him. 

“Kyle…long time no see” Damien said grinning wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11

“Well Bradley…looks like your theory was right all along” Kyle said. 

“Guess so” Bradley said to him.

“Course he’s still alive, evil never dies, right Damien?” Kyle asked. 

“You still know me so well, I’m touched” Damien said as Natalie struggled against him. 

“Let her go” Kyle said to him. 

“You first…guns on the floor, now!” Damien said they put their service pistols on the floor, their arms in the air “Good, now kick ‘em over to me” they slid across the floor landing near Damien’s feet. 

“Alright you have our guns… now let Nat go” Bradley said to him. 

“Hmm…I don’t think so” Damien said stroking her hair “Nat and I still have a score to settle” he said “don’t we?” he asked. 

“You got what you wanted Damien, you have our guns, now get your hands off my wife!” Neilson said. 

“So what happened this time Damien? Everyone saw you fall, you took a swan dive off the balcony and cracked your head open on the sidewalk below, no matter how much money you have, no doctor would’ve been able to bring you back from that” Kyle said. 

“Let’s recap here, I didn’t fall off the balcony, I was pushed” Damien said “Remember? And as it turns out if you fall at just the right angle you can avoid maximum damage” Damien said to him.

“So what…or who saved you this time?” Kyle asked. 

“Just good old fashioned rest and relaxation, not to mention months in a body cast and metal plate inserted into my head” Damien said to him.

“Not where I would’ve put it” Bradley said underneath his breath. 

“I heard that, still the same sense of humor I see, good to know” Damien said. 

The sound of sirens became louder as police cars quickly approached the school. 

“Called for backup huh?” Damien asked. 

“I didn’t call anyone” Bradley said to him. 

“Yeah? Who was it then? Your partner here?” he asked Neilson. 

“Damien, trust me, you do not want to turn this into a hostage situation” Bradley said to him. 

“Why not? It was fun the first time” Damien said to him “We’re going to have our own reunion right here” he said holding on to Natalie even tighter.

~*~

Sydney pulled up outside the school “What is going on?” she asked.

“I’m sorry ma’am you need to stay back” an officer said to her. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I got this” Detective Prescott said coming to her side. 

“What is going on?” she asked him. 

“When was the last time you heard from Bradley or Neilson?” he asked. 

“Hours ago…oh my god, is he in there?” Sydney asked fearfully.

Another car pulled up right behind her “Syd!” Adam called as he and Harry got out. 

“What’s going on in there? Is my husband going to be okay?” she asked. 

“Hey, what happened?” Adam asked rushing to her side. 

“It looks like we may have a stand off here” Detective Prescott said to them. 

“You have to let me in” Sydney said to him. 

“No, I can’t do that it may be dangerous” he said. 

“Why? Who is in there with him?” she asked. 

“Damien Winchester” he said as Harry and Adam shared horrified looks between them.

~*~

“I’m sorry I never offered my congratulations to you two crazy kids” Damien said to Natalie as she struggled against him “How long has it been?” he asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes “Twenty years” she said irritated. 

“Wow…twenty years… sorry I missed the wedding…tell me something…was it awkward knowing that the bride slept with the best man?” Damien asked tauntingly. 

“Oh my god” Bradley said laughing in frustration. 

“I’m just assuming here but I think I know you two well enough to know that Bradley was standing right by Neilson’s side when he said ‘I do’” Damien said as Natalie still struggled against him. 

“You know I just love it when we can bring that up out of the blue” Bradley said.

“So…what this whole murder spree was to celebrate your homecoming?” Kyle asked. 

“Had to get your attention somehow, didn’t I?” Damien asked him. 

“See you finally killed Wexler” Bradley said. 

“About time right? Thought I’d never get to him, I had to improvise, which is why your old friend Charlie had to go” Damien said. “Took you long enough to figure out it was me” he said amused. 

“You were supposed to be dead I guess that’s what threw me off” Bradley said to him.

“You were the one who left the ice pick at our doorstep in college weren’t you?” Neilson asked. 

“And that was you in the bar that one Halloween wasn’t it?” Bradley asked. 

“And Central Park? That was you I bumped into freshman year wasn’t it?” Kyle asked. 

“I was hoping you’d recognize me…just a little Halloween treat I thought you might’ve enjoyed” Damien said. 

Bradley’s phone began to ring “Hand it over” Damien said to him. 

“Nat first” Bradley said “You let Nat go and I’ll give you my phone.” 

“I don’t think so” Damien said. 

“That’s the deal, you let Nat go, phone’s yours” Bradley said to him. 

“Fine…kick it over here and I’ll let her go” Damien said, Bradley and Natalie exchanged glances, he then put the phone on the floor and kicked it towards Damien. 

As he bent down to pick it up, she drove her heel into Damien’s toes, causing him to cry out in pain, she then drew her elbow back and hit him hard in the face, he groaned in agony. She attempted to run but he pulled her back into him and pulled the trigger to his gun “no!” she screamed.

~*~

“Shots fired” detective Prescott said to the other cops “We got to figure out a way in and now” he said.

“Harry” Adam said as they stepped away from the crowd of spectators that quickly accumulated outside the school. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“I have an idea, follow me” Adam said as they walked away.

~*~

Broken glass lied all over the floor as Damien pointed his gun at the trophy case.

“You’ve gotten smarter since high school Littrell I’ll hand it to you” Damien said to him. 

“But you haven’t obviously, Damien I’m a cop, anything happens to me and that’s murder with special circumstances, that’s a mandatory life sentence” Bradley said to him. 

“I’m going to be in jail for the rest of my life anyways” Damien said amused “What’s one more life sentence?” Damien asked raising his gun at Bradley. 

“Bradley!” Neilson said covering him as Damien pulled the trigger, they fell to the floor. 

“Move in! Now!” detective Prescott said to the team of cops as they began to storm the building. 

“Neilson!” Natalie cried, Damien finally let her go. 

“Get in! Now!” he yelled at Kyle as he pushed him into a classroom. 

“Neilson…Neilson, hey answer me! Neilson!” Bradley yelled. 

Neilson’s eyes opened and he sat up “I’m alright” he said “God that hurts” Neilson said looking at the bullet hole in his shirt. 

“Son of a bitch you’re wearing a vest!” Bradley said to him. 

“Yeah I learned my lesson from last time” Neilson said standing up. 

“You guys he took Kyle” Natalie said to them. 

“Detectives! We’re coming in!” someone yelled. 

“All clear! Hold your fire!” Bradley yelled. 

“You guys okay?” Officer Cooper asked them “Where’s Winchester?” he asked.

“In there, he has a hostage, proceed with caution, he’s armed and dangerous” Bradley said to them. 

“Got it” Officer Cooper said “Prescott this is Cooper, Littrell and Carter are safe, Winchester has now barricaded himself and a hostage in science lab one” he said into his radio. 

“Copy that, bring ‘em out” Prescott said to them. 

“Let’s go” Cooper said leading them outside.

“So this is it huh? Back to where we started” Kyle said to Damien “Same classroom and all” he said. 

“Yeah but this time…it’s just you and me” Damien said to him holding the gun on him.

~*~

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as he and Adam snuck behind the school.

“When we were in high school, I used to come out here to smoke during study hall” he said as they walked through bushes “The back entrance of the auditorium” Adam said.

~*~

"Bradley, oh my god” Sydney said rushing over to him “Are you okay? What happened?” she asked frantically.

“I’m fine, I promise” he said to her “We got a bigger problem on our hands right now” he said “That Adam’s car?” he asked seeing it parked across the street.

“Yeah…he and Harry were just here…Bradley, what is going on?” she asked. 

“I’ll explain later okay?” he asked pulling his phone out and dialling. 

Adam heard his pocket begin to ring “It’s Bradley” he said. 

“Answer it!” Harry said. 

“Hey, you alright?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine…he’s got Kyle” Bradley said to him. 

“Where?” Adam asked. 

“Same place as last time” Bradley said. 

“The science lab” Adam said looking at Harry. 

“Yeah” Bradley said “Where are you guys?” he asked. 

“Don’t worry…we’ll take care of it” Adam said hanging up. 

“Wait, what do you mean? Adam…Adam!” Bradley said as he hung up. 

“What exactly are we going to take care of?” Harry asked nervously. 

“Never mind...you got a paperclip on you?” Adam asked as they came to the doors. 

“Oh…uh…yeah, here” Harry said pulling one out of his pocket “What about the alarms?” he asked. 

“Cops disabled them when they stormed the building” Adam said “Got it” he said as they door unlocked and they slipped in.

~*~

“So…feels like old times huh?” Damien asked.

“You holding me at gunpoint in a science classroom? Yeah sure brings back memories, but why here? Why not the football field? Afterall that’s what started this whole thing” Kyle said to him. “I feel sorry for you Damien” Kyle said, Damien scoffed “You could’ve been somebody, had a life for yourself, a family of your own but instead you let yourself be consumed by anger and hatred and you let this vendetta you’ve been carrying around with you all these years control your life” Kyle said. 

Harry and Adam quietly made their way through the halls. 

“What are we going to do? We’re not cops!” Harry said in a harsh whisper. 

“We’ll figure it out somehow, come on!” Adam said to Harry as they continued their way through the school. 

“Your father was a heartless bastard I know but you didn’t have to let him break you down the way he did” Kyle said. 

Damien chuckled “Thought you were the history teacher not the guidance counselor” Damien said, still pointing the gun at him.

~*~

“Can you get a clear shot?” Bradley asked the sharp shooter outside.

“Can’t tell who’s who it’s too dark” he said “Wait…who’s that?” he asked. 

“What?” Bradley asked. 

“There’s someone else in the building” he said. 

“Let me see” Bradley said taking his binoculars “Oh no” Bradley said. 

“You know who it is?” he asked. 

“Yeah…damn it I should’ve known he was going to do that!” Bradley said. 

“Who? Do what?” he asked. 

“Nothing, stand down alright?” Bradley said.

“But detective...” he said 

“You heard me! No one shoots until I say so!” Bradley announced to the entire squad. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Natalie asked Neilson. 

“Yeah, just sore that’s all” he said. 

“God I can’t believe you scared me like that” she said. 

“Neilson” Bradley said approaching him. 

“What’s up?” Neilson asked. 

“Harry and Adam are inside” Bradley said. 

“What? How’d they get in?” Neilson asked. 

“Remember when we were in high school and Adam used to go and smoke during study hall?” Bradley asked. 

“The back entrance” Neilson said. 

“Exactly” Bradley said. 

“What do you think he’s planning?” Neilson asked.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good” Bradley said to him.

~*~

Harry and Adam quietly snuck down the hallway, ducking down in front of the science lab doors “Back door is still there, good…alright here’s what we’re going to do” Adam said to Harry. 


	12. Chapter 12

“So what was the endgame this time Damien? Have you really been waiting all this time just to kill me?” Kyle asked “About something that happened over twenty five years ago?” he asked. 

“Yeah I bet you got that MVP plaque hanging in your den at home right? Tell your son all about your football glory days? Try to mold him into someone you want him to be?” Damien asked. “Push him and pressure him endlessly? Criticize him and shut him out when he doesn’t do things your way?” he asked. out of the corner of his eye, Kyle saw the back door slightly open, he saw Adam creep in, putting his finger to his lips. “They think you don’t remember the way they treat us, how harsh and cold they were” Damien said trembling “How empty they make you feel inside like nothing you do is ever good enough for them and they somehow make it your fault” Damien said.   
Adam crawled behind one of the lab stations, grabbing a glass beaker. 

“You know what Damien? I would rather die, then let my son become anything like you” Kyle said getting in his face. 

Adam threw the beaker against the wall, Damien’s head turned, Kyle delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking the gun to the floor, he then picked it up and held it on Damien. 

Damien laughed “Really? Again?” he asked amused “You’re not going to shoot me, you don't have it in you, you never did" Damien said taunting him. 

"Try me" Kyle said to him smiling, the door flew open 

“Kyle drop the gun” Bradley said to him drawing his weapon “Kyle!” Bradley said to him. 

“He’s all yours” Kyle said dropping it to the floor, he and Neilson pulled Damien up from the floor. 

“I’ve been waiting forever to do this” Bradley said pulling Damien’s arms behind his back “Damien Winchester, you are under arrest…you have the right to remain silent…” Bradley said putting handcuffs on him, he and Neilson then dragged him from the room.

~*~

“Here” Bradley said handing Neilson a bag of ice.

“Thanks” he said as they sat in the squad room he pressed it to his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Bradley asked. 

Neilson hissed in pain “Ah, god this hurts” he said. 

“Try it without a vest sometime” Bradley said to him. 

“So…you going to tell me how you knew?” he asked. 

“What makes you think I knew anything?” Neilson asked. 

“You were wearing a bulletproof vest!” Bradley said to him. 

“Alright well…while you guys were at the pep rally…I did a little digging of my own” Neilson said to them “When we were at Darren Winchester’s house I noticed some mail on his dining room table with a return address to a C. Winningham” he said “I had the name traced, then I looked into the lab where you had the ashes sent to, the lab administrator had just deposited a fifty thousand dollar check the day before they ran the test” he said to him. 

“Damien paid him off, he knew we were on to him” Bradley said. 

“Yep, that’s when the trace results came in and who should pop up but Damien Winchester, alive and well” Neilson said. 

“How’d you even recognize him? It’s been over twenty years since we last saw him, I didn’t recognize him at first” Bradley said.

“When you put the pictures up side by side, it’s not hard to tell, sure you add 25 years and a dye job but…aside from that he didn’t do much else to change his whole appearance” Neilson said to them. “Also…I checked the photos of Coach Reinhart’s funeral” he said pulling out a stack of pictures from his desk drawer. He picked up a magnifying glass “see there? Behind the tree?” he asked handing it to Bradley. 

“Oh my god” he said “He was there the whole time, how come we didn’t notice?” Bradley asked. 

“We were too busy keeping an eye on Wexler” Neilson said to him

“Well I’ll be damned Sherlock” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“Pretty impressive huh?” Neilson asked. 

“Very…so you figured all of this out by yourself Yet you didn’t feel the need to share any of this your partner? Who also happens to be your best friend?” 

“I was going to but we got sent out on that call, I knew something had to be up, Dean doesn’t send seasoned detectives out on disturbance calls, you know that” Neilson said. 

“I guess not” Bradley said. 

“Detective…we put Winchester in interrogation 1” an officer said to Bradley. 

“Thanks” he said “Here we go” Bradley said. 

An officer sat Damien in a chair and handcuffed him to a table “I believe I am entitled to a phone call” he said. 

“You’ll get one, don’t worry” he said. 

“I got it from here” Bradley said coming into the interrogation room. 

“Thanks” he said. 

“No problem detective” the officer said leaving the room. 

“Well well…would you look at this” Bradley said “So...Damien” he said “Or do you prefer Chad Winninham?” he asked. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Damien asked. 

“Oh yeah” Bradley said nodding “I’ve been a cop a long time Damien, I’ve made my fair share of arrests…but this one…this one is probably my favorite” Bradley said. 

“And do you usually cuff all your suspects to the table?” Damien asked. 

“What can I say, I like a captive audience” Bradley said “Not to mention, you’re a fugitive and a known flight risk, so I can’t really have you running off on me, now can I?” Bradley asked. 

“You’re looking good yourself there Littrell…although I must say, I’m shocked in the change in your wardrobe” Damien said as Bradley sat across from him.  
“I see the heavy metal concert tee shirts, ripped jeans and converse lost their appeal” Damien said. 

“Course not, I wear those on the weekends” Bradley said picking up a file folder “Now let’s take look here” he said “you know in all my years as a police officer and I don’t think I’ve ever seen your rap sheet before” he said “let’s see what we got here, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder…need I go on?” Bradley asked.

“Enough about me, let’s talk about you” Damien said to Bradley “You’ve been busy since high school, police detective, beautiful wife…speaking of which, I was lucky enough to run into your lovely daughter the other day” Damien said. Bradley’s eyes shifted upward towards him “Oh I’m sorry, _one_ of your lovely daughters, you have 3 correct?” Damien asked. 

“Don’t talk about my girls” Bradley said sternly. 

“Rachel, she’s your oldest right? Beautiful girl, and imagine my surprise when I found out that she’s dating Neilson’s son” he said laughing. “Did you guys plan that? So that hopefully one day you and your bestie would become in-laws?” Damien asked. 

“You know what? I actually hope that does happen, Joey’s a good kid, my daughter could do a lot worst” Bradley said “And in case you didn’t know, my daughter Libby actually has a little thing going on with Adam’s youngest son, Harry’s daughter is dating Adam’s oldest son” he said. 

“Keeping it all in the Backstreet family huh?” Damien asked. 

“See, I know what you’re doing, this thing right here? Talking about my girls, trying to get under my skin? Not working” Bradley said. “You’ve already done your worst on me, but please, you want to continue on with the mind games, be my guest…your crazy father was actually a little bit better at it than you are” Bradley said crossing his arms and putting his feet up on the table. “I wonder what bowels of hell he’s haunting these days” Bradley said. 

Damien smiled “Yeah you made sure of that huh?” he asked “Guess I owe you one” he said. “You know the law still hasn’t changed, I believe I’m allowed a lawyer and a phone call.” 

Bradley sputtered and began to laugh “No lawyer alive is going to be able to defend you, and as for your phone call, I don’t know who’d be dumb enough to help you” Bradley said. “But you’re right, I’ll be damned if I’m going to end up with a procedural violation because of you” he said bringing a phone over to the table “Knock yourself out” he said leaving the room. 

“Hey” he said approaching his desk seeing Sydney standing there “I thought I told you to go home?” he asked. 

“You did but you scared me tonight I don’t want to let you out of my sight” she said as they hugged. 

“Don’t worry, everything’s okay now” he said Bradley said as the door to the interrogation room opened and an officer stepped out with Damien in handcuffs. 

“ _You’re_ Damien Winchester?” she asked “Well no wonder you had so much information about the Winchester family, he was the one who gave Barry the idea” she said. 

“I can see where you daughter gets her good looks from” Damien said. 

“Alright, take him down to holding” Bradley said to an officer.

“Yes detective” the officer said to him “Let’s go” he said pulling on Damien’s arm. 

“What was he talking about?” Sydney asked. 

“Don’t pay any attention to him alright?” Bradley said to her. 

“Can we please just go home now?” Sydney asked. 

“I would love to but it looks like I have a long night ahead of me here” he asked. 

“Okay, wake me when you get in” she said kissing him   
“Night Neilson, make sure he gets home alright” Sydney said to him. 

“Oh I will” Neilson said to her as she left the station. 

“Long night ahead of us huh?” Neilson asked Bradley sat at his desk. 

“Yep…so what else aren’t you telling me?” Bradley asked. 

“How do you always know?” Neilson asked “Damien wasn’t the only one who had a new name…” Neilson said to him. 

Bradley looked at him “You mean…?” 

Neilson nodded and handed him a piece of paper “Charles Winningham aka Derek Winchester has been in a long term care facility for the last 25 years on life support” Neilson said.

“He’s still alive?” Bradley asked in disbelief. 

“Medically, yes” Neilson said “But there’s no brain function he’s basically just a shell at this point, the machines are living for him” Neilson said to him. 

“Why would you keep a guy on life support for 25 years knowing he’s never going to wake up?” Bradley asked.

“No idea, in fact I got a look at crazy papa Winchester’s will, in no uncertain terms did he want to be kept alive, medically or otherwise” Neilson said.

“So Damien did it for his own sick amusement?” Bradley asked. 

“Looks like it, the doctors have talked to Damien numerous times over the years about terminating all life sustaining measures but he declined” Neilson said.

“No wonder he had that stupid smile on his face when I mentioned his crazy father” Bradley said. 

“Yeah his brother’s been trying to get Damien to take him off life support for years but Damien refused” Neilson said. 

“You talked to Darren?” Bradley asked. 

“He was brought in for questioning earlier, seems like he was dumb enough to make the same mistake twice” Neilson said. 

“Okay so if crazy papa Winchester never wanted to be kept alive that means Damien violated the terms of his will” Bradley said. 

“Yeah?” Neilson asked. 

“I think I have a solution to everyone’s problems” Bradley said smiling at Neilson.

~*~

Darren sat in an interrogation room a man sitting next to him, Kellie came into the room, Bradley and Neilson behind her.

“Detectives” Darren’s lawyer said “It’s 1 am” he said. 

“I’m here to offer your client a deal” Kellie said sitting down “we know your father is still alive” she said. 

“Well…only technically” Darren said to her. 

“We will drop all charges against you for aiding and abetting” she said. 

“In exchange for what?” he asked. 

“Your signature” Kellie said sliding over a stack of papers. 

“What’s this?” Darren's lawyer asked. 

“Consent forms to cease all life sustaining apparatuses” she said handing him a pen. 

“Let me get this straight, you’re going to drop the charges for aiding and abetting in exchange for him committing murder?” his lawyer asked. 

“It’s only considered murder if the patient retains brain function that’s beside the fact that your father has explicitly stated in his will that he did not wish to be kept alive, doing so is direct violation of that will” Kellie argued. 

“I’ll do it” Darren said. 

“Darren, perhaps we should discuss this first?” his lawyer said. 

“No…I want to do it, there’s no use keeping his body alive anymore, I’ve been trying for years to get Damien to let him go…please I want to let him go, it’s time” Darren said “Where do I sign?” he asked picking up the pen, he scribbled his signature on a few pieces of paper. 

“Alright, you’re free to go” she said to him “Pleasure doing business with you” Kellie said putting the papers into her briefcase.

~*~

Damien lied back on the cot in his cell.

“Damien” Darren said approaching the cell door. 

“Oh here we go…the big ‘I told you so’ right?” he asked amused “You’re free to go huh?” he asked. 

“That’s right” Darren said. 

“Let me guess, all you had to do was give me up and they cut you loose right?” he asked. 

“No Damien” Darren said. 

“Really? You didn’t trade my freedom for yours?” he asked. 

“No…I traded our father’s life or lack thereof for my freedom…and now he’s finally going to be free too” Darren said. 

“What?” Damien asked “You did what?!” he asked angrily. 

“Goodbye Damien” Darren said leaving. 

“Traitor!” Damien yelled after him.


	13. Chapter 13

Kellie, Bradley, and Neilson marched into the rehabilitation hospital. 

“Can I help you?” a nurse asked. 

“Yes, I’m District Attorney Kellie Stone, I have a court order to cease any and all life sustaining apparatuses to Charles Winningham aka Derek Winchester” she said handing the court order to the nurse.

“Only family members are allowed to consent to stopping life support” the nurse said. 

“I know, I have the signed consent form from his son Darren authorizing it” Kellie said showing her the form. 

“Let me call Dr. Benson” she said picking up a phone. 

“Can I help you?” Dr. Benson asked. 

“District Attorney Kellie Stone” Kellie said introducing herself. 

“They have a consent form authorizing terminating Mr. Winningham’s life support” the nurse said to Dr. Benson.

“Winchester…his name is Derek Winchester, Charles Winningham is an alias” Kellie said to them handing them papers. 

Dr. Benson looked over the papers “This is legit?” she asked. 

“Absolutely” Kellie said to her. 

“So you won’t mind if I called Darren Winchester just to make sure?” Dr. Benson asked. 

“Not at all” Kellie said to her.

Bradley wandered into Derek’s room, he crept closer to the bed “Well…look at you” he said “All this time I thought you were rotting in hell but you were actually just rotting away in this bed huh?” he asked leaning against the bed. “I can’t actually think of a better punishment for a guy like you…trapped in your own body for years” Bradley said “Kinda like how you kept me locked up in a room for days, sliced my arm open, ripped my shirt off me, soaked it in my blood and sent it to my parents” Bradley said angrily. “Or how you tried to force my best friend against me, doped me up and threw me in a grave!” he said ranting “Or maybe when you tried to strangle me, held a knife to my throat and almost slashed it” he said getting angrier and angrier “Or how about when you tried to blow me up and you tried to make my best friend kill me, stabbing you with an ice pick was the least of what you deserved!” Bradley said “Enjoy hell, I’m sure you’ll make plenty of friends down there” he said as he turned to leave when he felt a grip on his wrist. 

A low evil laughter filled the room as he slowly turned his head “What took you so long?” Derek asked sinisterly.

“Bradley!” Neilson yelled, scaring him “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“He’s alive…he…” he said turning around and seeing Derek lying there still hooked up to the machines. 

“Are you okay?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah” Bradley said rubbing his eyes “Haven’t slept in a while” he said “What’s going on? Are we unplugging him or what?” he asked. 

“Yeah doctor’s on the phone with Darren right now” Neilson said.

The door then opened “This won’t take long at all” the doctor said coming inside with the nurse behind her, they each turned off the machines, the nurse then removed the tube from his mouth, his chest falling. The final machine then flatlined before the nurse finally turned it off. 

“Rest in hell you psycho son of a bitch” Neilson said as they wheeled him out of the room Bradley’s phone then rang. 

“Yeah?” he asked answering “You got to be kidding me” he said “We’re on our way” he said hanging up.

“What?” Neilson asked.

~*~

They walked into the holding cells, Damien was strung up by a bedsheet, his body hanging limply from the ceiling.

“Brought him his breakfast and found him like that” one of the guards said. 

“Took the easy way out huh?” Bradley asked. 

“Typical” Neilson said as they pulled him down and put him on a stretcher. 

“Hang on” Bradley said putting his fingers to his neck. 

“Anything?” Neilson asked. 

“No pulse” Bradley said “Check him again when you get him to the morgue and get every available officer you have sitting on that morgue, no one gets in but medical examiner and no one leaves with a body, got it?” Bradley said. 

“Yes sir” the guard said to him. 

“Just another day at the office huh?” Neilson asked as they went back upstairs to the squad room. 

“I’m ready to retire” Bradley said following him.

~*~

Kyle walked into the station “Hey” he said approaching Bradley and Neilson’s desks “What’s up? Why’d you need to see me?” he asked.

“ _You_ want to tell him?” Neilson asked. 

“Tell me what? Come on I got to get back to the hospital to see Dean” he said to them. 

“Well Kyle…brace yourself, Damien’s dead” Bradley said. 

“For good this time” Neilson added. 

“What? How?” Kyle asked. 

“Hung himself in his cell” Bradley said to him.

“You got to be kidding me” Kyle said. 

“Nope” Bradley said “Want a tissue?” he asked. 

“...I think I’ll be okay” Kyle said to him. 

“Just making sure” Bradley said “There’s something else” he said “Crazy papa Winchester, he wasn’t exactly dead all this time either” Bradley said to him. 

“What?” Kyle asked. 

“Damien had him on life support all these years” Neilson said to him.

“Seriously?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah he had him in some rehab hospital, your mom made a deal with Darren that she would drop all charges in exchange for permission to the pull the plug on him” Bradley said to him “He was gone within seconds.” 

“Wow uh…I don’t even know what to say” Kyle said. 

“ _Yay_?” Neilson asked “So how is Dean?” he asked. 

“Getting better…Damien did a number on him but…not as bad as he thought” Kyle said. 

“Tell him we’re thinking about him” Bradley said when Neilson’s phone rang. 

“Carter” he said answering “Uh okay, sure…thanks for letting me know…bye” he said hanging up. 

“Who was that?” Bradley asked. 

“The medical examiner, she said Darren’s having Damien cremated” Neilson said “For real this time” he said. 

“Good to know” Bradley said. 

“Hey…can anyone watch a cremation?” Kyle asked. 

They looked at each other confused “I guess…” Bradley said. 

“Why?” Neilson asked.

~*~

“Do all of you really need to be here?” the mortician asked.

A resounding “Hell yes” filled the room as all of the boys stood there behind Darren “Alright then” he said pushing a button. 

“Hang on, before you bake them…open it up for me” Bradley said approaching the casket. 

The mortician looked to Darren for permission “It’s okay” he said. 

“Alright” he said confused, he pulled the lid open and Bradley laid eyes on Damien’s corpse. 

“Okay, and that one?” he asked as he opened the lid to the other casket seeing Derek’s corpse inside “Alright, thanks” he said. 

“No problem…I think” the mortician said confused. 

“Here we go” he said loading Damien’s casket into the cremation chamber, it slowly slid inside and the door closed. “Mr. Winchester, your brother Damien, and your father Derek” the mortician said handing Darren their ashes. 

“Thank you” he said “Well…that’s it, they’re gone…for good” he said to them. 

“Thanks for letting us be here, I know it was probably awkward” Kyle said. 

“Not at all, I understand” Darren said. 

“Take care of yourself okay” Kyle asked. 

“Same to you” Darren said to him. 

“Anyone else hungry for barbecue?” Adam asked as they left the room.

~*~

“He was alive this whole time?” Vicki asked, Sydney rubbed Bradley’s shoulders as he sat at the kitchen table with his parents.

“Technically yeah” Bradley said to her. 

“And _why_ did you want to watch them be cremated?” Brian asked. 

“Had to be sure right?” Bradley asked. 

“Well these few weeks have been nothing but madness, I’m just glad it’s over” Vicki said. 

“Here here” Bradley said raising his drink. 

“Alright we’re going to head out is Mady ready?” Brian asked.

“Mady! You ready sweetie?” Sydney yelled upstairs, 

Mady came downstairs with her backpack “Ready” she said. 

“Alright you have fun at grandma and grandpa’s tonight” Sydney said kissing her head. 

“I will, goodnight mommy” she said. 

“Night sweetie” Sydney said. 

“Night daddy” Mady said. 

“Goodnight sweetheart” Bradley said hugging and kissing her. 

“Come on honey we’re going to stop by the hospital quick and say hi to Uncle Dean” Vicki said. 

“Oh tell him we said hi” Sydney said. 

“We will, bye sweetheart” Vicki said hugging her. 

“Bye” Sydney said to her. 

“Bye sweetie” Vicki said to Bradley. 

“Bye mom” he said hugging her “See ya padre” he said to Brian. 

“Really? We’re back to that again?” Brian asked irritated. 

“I’m feeling nostalgic” Bradley said to him. 

“Bye we’ll see you tomorrow” Sydney said shutting the door behind them. 

“Ah, finally” he said pulling Sydney close. 

“Alone at last” she said as they stood in an embrace.

“ _Are_ we alone?” he asked. 

“We are actually” she said "So how about we go upstairs and I treat you to the best massage you've ever had in your life?" she asked. 

“That sounds like the best idea I've ever heard” he said as they kissed “What do you say we have everyone over this Saturday?” he asked as they still stood close together. 

“What you mean like an old fashioned cookout kind of thing?” Sydney asked. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of a barbecue” he said. 

“Oh my god” she said laughing. 

“What? What’d I do?” he asked as they went upstairs. 

“Barbecue? Really?” she asked amused. 

“What too soon?” he asked following behind her as she shook her head “What?” he asked once more “I’m still getting that massage right?” he asked following her down the hallway.

~*~

Kyle reached into an old box, pulling something out wrapped in old newspaper, he threw the paper aside looking down at the plaque in his hands _“Hilridge High School Most Valuable Player 2009”_ was etched into the gold plating. He stood up and then hung it on the wall of his home office , he then stood back and took a look at it.

Zoey came in behind him “You finally hung it up” she said coming to his side, putting her arms around him. 

“Yeah…it’s time to finally be proud of this thing” she said. 

She then reached into the box and hung something up next to it “I think this should go right here” she said hanging up a picture of Kyle with Coach Reinhart. 

“I think you’re right” he said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her forehead, they then left the room together.

~*~

Kids filled the school hallways, Rachel laughed as she and Joey stood by the lockers, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Kyle’s son Ethan regaling them with a story. Adam’s son Christian’s arms were wrapped securely around Gabriela’s waist as he held her close, Ethan’s sister Ella laughed along with them as he told their story.

Another student walked past them deliberately bumping into Ethan “Dude” he said as the kid smiled slyly and kept walking. 

“Wow, talk about rude” Gaby said. 

“What was that about?” Rachel asked. 

“Who was that kid?” Ella asked. 

“Must be new or something” Joey said as the bell rang. 

“See you guys later” 

“Bye” they all said going their separate ways. 

Ethan walked into a classroom and saw the kid who bumped into him sitting on the teacher’s desk. 

“Sorry about that” he said insincerely, Ethan looked at him confused before taking his seat. 

“Okay everyone, quiet down we have a new student joining us today” she said as the kid stood next to her. “Everyone, this is Chad Winningham Jr.” she said introducing him. 

“Call me CJ” he said smiling before turning in Ethan’s direction, smiling wickedly at him, Ethan looked at him terrified, a chill running up his spine. 

****

THE END


End file.
